Supreme
by Chipz
Summary: Its a year after Bella has been changed , and life is good. An unusual girl walks into their lives, and suddenly life as the Cullens know it starts to crumble around them. New and powerful perceptions of the world are created for them. LOOKING FOR BETA!RR
1. Chapter One Hungry

**Hello everyone, this is my first Fanfic. If I get enough happy reviews, i may post a little more of the story. Please review, as I have no idea what you guys look for in these stories, so you need to inform me of all my hits and misses! Thankyou to all that are reading!**

**The immortal life is suiting Bella perfectly. She has a family in the Cullen's and the La Push werewolves, and Renesmee is a healthy 5 year old girl. When Bella and Edward come across a girl who seems anything but but normal, even for vampires, they take her home. Will Bella's eternity stay happy?**

**Chapter One – Hungry**

'Bella!' Alice trilled from the kitchen. 'Renesmee is calling for you! Something about food, I think...'

I jumped from the leather couch and glided across the living room to where Alice was standing. She had Renesmee balanced on her hip.

'Here is your mother, Nessie', Alice said softly and gently placed her on the ground. I glared playfully at her and corrected her automatically.

'It's Renesmee...' My voice caressed the name. She ran up to me and jumped into in my arms. I caught my daughter in mid jump and held her close, absorbing the heat emanating from her body and closed my eyes, burying my face in her bronze curls. Renesmee lit up all of our lives the moment she was born. The entire Cullen family, and even the wolf pack, cherished her beyond belief. The werewolves were bound to her the moment Jacob had imprinted on her. I knew that if the occasion arose, they would protect her with their lives. In truth, they already had. The year when the Volturi arrived in Forks during the winter, every single member of the La Push werewolf pack, sixteen in total, had come to defend her. Renesmee was just an infant then. Barely a year later she beared the appearance of a five year old.

'My, you're getting a little heavy to keep jumping up like that.' I said, smiling down at her. In truth, she wasn't heavy to me at all, but Charlie had started to have trouble catching her when she jumped like this. Her hand managed to push its way up to my face and rest softly on my cheek. Immediately images started to fade in and out of my clear vision. The first image was of Jacob. He was sitting at the table, choking down with his usual wolf manners a chicken sandwich. Another image crossed my vision, this one of Sue trying to teach Charlie how to cook a decent meal. I smiled involuntarily at that one. Her good intentions were at a loss when it came to Charlie's cooking skills. A number of other images flashed through my head. All of them were of humans eating. The images stopped flowing when Renesmee took her hand off my cheek. I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and hopeful, hoping that I had got her message, unlike Alice.

Renesmee was hungry. Not thirsty, but hungry.

'Well, since when have you gotten a taste for food hmm?' I asked her, fully aware that she understood what I was saying. She just shrugged, a gentle rise and fall of her little shoulders. 'Ok darling, we will see if we can get the boys to do this little favour for you, shall we?' She grinned and giggled, and I laughed along with her, glad that I could make her smile her beautiful smile. I placed her on the floor and took her hand. Together walked into the lounge room, where Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob were sitting, watching a football game.

'C'mon Broncos! Woo!' Emmett bounded out of the armchair punching his fist in the air. 'Touchdown! That's right!' He boomed victoriously. Jasper put his head in his hands and sighed, slowing shaking it back and forth. Emmett swirled around to face him, and jabbed a finger in his direction. 'You owe me a hundred! I told you the Broncos would score the first touchdown in the first 10 minutes of the game! Yeah! Face defeat!' Jacob laughed loudly as Jasper pounced on Emmett, taking his revenge.

The sounds of Emmett and Jasper's scuffle, and Jacob's loud guffaws drowned out when I saw my husband rise from his seat on the couch and walk slowly over to me. My eyes followed his every movement. He was _mine. _He walked up to me and rested his hand on the small of my back, drawing me into his strong chest. His soft lips lingered first on my lips, and then he brushed Renesmee's cheek and smiled at her. I closed my eyes and forgot everything. When I heard my daughter's delighted giggle, I beamed down at her. Edward had a soft smile on his perfect, pale face. Renesmee stretched up to Edward's cheek, motioning for his attention. He bent down to pick her up and swung her up in his arms. His eyes closed, allowing images to run through his head. His soft smile widened into a grin.

'Yes, your mother is beautiful, isn't she? We are both very lucky to have her.' He kissed my forehead again and I took a deep breath, taking in his glorious smell.

Renesmee let out a tiny little cough, reminding us of her presence, and tapped her hand on her father's face impatiently. Edward watched the new images, and then cocked his eyebrow, staring curiously at her.

'I also know that Jacob eats like a dog. Are you curious as to why that is, my darling? Because I certainly am as well.' He chuckled at his own joke, and I rolled my eyes at him.

'Let him be Edward. It's just who he is, and I wouldn't want to change him for the world. I'm sure Renesmee will agree with me on that as well.' Then I remembered Renesmee's wishes and filled in Edward. 'She is hungry.'

'We can go hunting if you would like, love?' He said, talking to Renesmee and I both.

I shook my head. 'Not thirsty Edward, _hungry_. She would like food to eat. Since Jacob has eaten us out of house and home, I was wondering if you might be able to head down to Thrifty Mart and get her something to eat.' Jacob heaved himself off the couch after hearing Renesmee wanted something. He bended so easily to her every whim, like putty.

'What's going on guys?' He said as he strode over to where Edward and I were standing with Renesmee between us.

'It appears, Jacob, that some of your humanly ways have been rubbing off on our daughter.' Edward said disapprovingly, turning to face him.

'What do you mean?' Jacob asked worriedly. The tone in Edward's voice didn't sound too happy and Jacob's face was almost panicked. 'What's wrong with her?' he asked quickly, staring at Renesmee, trying to see if there had been any change in her, no matter how minor.

I laughed at his needless worry. He would be glad he could do something else to make Renesmee happy. 'Nothing is wrong Jacob, just a little different. Renesmee is hungry. Not thirsty, hungry'. I added before he could say something about hunting. 'Would you like to go with Edward to get her something toeat? I'm sure you could help Edward with choosing the right food and everything, since you eat so much.' I grinned at his mock offended face, but he smiled and offered to take Renesmee from Edward.

'Bella, maybe you should come with us? You seem to have the best idea of what our daughter wants and needs; it would be a good idea to have you there with us'. Edward offered.

'Yeah!' Jake said enthusiastically. 'It could be like a family shopping trip. The family of leeches plus the –'

'Overgrown mutt?' Edward offered him as a suggestion, but Jacob didn't notice the insult.

'Exactly! C'mon Bells, It'll be good!' Jacob gave me a wide grin. A Jacob grin. I had to grin back at him, his enthusiasm was contagious.

'I would love to go with you two, really I would, but there are people in town that I used to know. Won't they be just a little shocked at what I've become?' I gestured at myself. 'At what I look like? I'm not exactly the same, clumsy Bella I was before.' I was meant for the immortal life. I had been told that on numerous occasions, and I truly believed it. But the people in town I had known previously may not take to me the same way that they had before the change.

Edward frowned at the white tiles. 'You have a point there. But you should still come with us, Jacob is right; it would be nice to do something as a _family_. It would not be too much trouble to drive to Port Angeles. There would be no one there that would recognise you.'

'Please Bells?' Jacob pleaded. 'Nessie would love you to come as well; she wants all of us to be there.' That did it. If Renesmee wished it, then I would be there, with bells on if necessary.

'Okay, I'll come with, but only if we drive to Port Angeles. I don't want to have to answer any difficult questions about my appearance, or even Renesmee for that matter.'

Edward nodded and smiled at me. Jacob was already leaping towards the garage with Renesmee in his arms. 'C'mon guys, can we go now then?!'

I laughed, a clear, peeling bell sound, and followed after his massive bounding form. Edward walked beside me, and silently entwined his fingers with mine.


	2. Chapter Two Stranger

**Chapter 2 - Stranger**

The car trip to Port Angeles had been quick, with Edward driving, but that didn't make it any easier. _Maybe bringing Jacob along was a mistake_, I thought to myself, looking out the window at the scenes speeding by. He had lounged across the back seat of the silver Volvo with his shoes resting on the driver's headrest, much to Edward's displeasure. Renesmee was sitting on Jacob's chest, his hands circled around her slight waist.

'Dog, your feet stink, and you're getting dirt all over the upholstery! Please move them?!' Edward said, exasperated.

'Sorry Edward, but this little Volvo hatchback is just a little cramped, and you know I'm a growing boy, I need my space!' Jacob grinned, while Renesmee giggled.

'Jacob,' I said, slowly, trying to get the point across, 'your feet really are pretty bad, I'm suffocating over here!'

'Bells, don't be silly, we all know you don't exactly need to breathe, so just hold your breath till we get to Port Angeles.' Jacob pointed out. He was right, but I still was not enjoying having his feet above my husband's head, and they really did stink. Edward was gripping the steering wheel tightly, a muscle in his jaw flexing. Jacob suddenly kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the headrest again. We were all assaulted by an even more horrible smell. Even Renesmee's little nose scrunched up. Edward's jaw tightened again, and he closed his eyes, not breathing. I watched the road, not entirely trusting Edward's driving _that _much. He calmly reached up behind his head, eyes still closed, and grabbing Jacob's big toe, twisted delicately. A slight snap reverberated through the car. Jacob quickly withdrew his foot with a loud 'Yelp!' and started rubbing his toe.

'Hey! Toes are horrible to regrow, bloodsucker!' He accused as he set his toe back into place. He drew air in quickly through his teeth as it settled into place.

'You really should have listened to my wife, dog.' Edward said with a smirk on his face. 'I might have been able to resist, but I can't ignore it if Bella is uncomfortable.' Jacob glared accusingly at him, but I smiled.

I was relieved when we finally made it to the Port Angeles Supermarket. Edward and I both hurried out of the car, eager to get away from the smell of Jacobs feet. Jacob followed soon after, with Renesmee on his black, clinging to his neck in a piggy back. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and curious. This was the first time she had been out of Forks since she was born.

The four of us headed straight to the supermarket. We didn't want to spend too much time outside, in case the sun decided to come through the clouds. Once inside, we all looked at Renesmee. Her eyes were still wide, but she was smiling now. She let go of Jacob's neck and landed on the floor lightly. She grinned at Edward and then at me

'Chocolate.' He said when he saw my eyebrow arch at him. 'She wants chocolate. Something sweet...'

'That makes sense; it's a nice change from her usual diet.' Jacob thought aloud, smiling cheekily at Edward and I.

'That's it dog! One more comment and I am throwing you into the pet food isle with as much force as I possibly can.' Edward said menacingly under his breath so the other shoppers wouldn't hear, but Jacob just laughed and gently took Renesmee's hand.

'Alright Nessie, I'll race you to the sweet aisle!' He laughed whole heartedly and she giggled, bolting off at a human speed, with Jacob loping after her. Their laughs echoed through the supermarket, and some shoppers looked curiously in their direction. Edward and I glanced at each other. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. If anything, I was glad that Jacob had been the one to imprint on my daughter. They were perfect together. Edward had a scowl on his face, but I knew he was just as happy as I was about Jacob. They did not get along well at times, but they had become friends over the past year, and as much as he hated to admit it, Jacob was good for Renesmee.

We walked together slowly down the aisles. Edward's arm circled my waist, and I moved in closer to his side. It was strange for me to be somewhere so normal. Here, there were average people, just getting the groceries for the week. It was so different to what I was used to now. Even during my last few years as a human, doing something such as the weekly shopping was never exactly normal.

We could still hear Jacob and Renesmee's laughs in the aisle beside us, so I decided that I may as well take care of some groceries that Esme might find helpful.

'Edward, do you think that Esme would appreciate us bringing home some meat? You know, for the pack when they come down?' I asked. Edward smiled and nodded in agreement.

'Yes, I think that is a good idea. You were right when you said they eat us out of house and home.'

We were making our way over to the Deli when Edward stopped in his tracks. His head was cocked to one side and his eyebrows had knotted together. He was listening to something. Someone's thoughts, most likely.

'What is it Edward?' I asked, turning to face him. 'What can you hear?' He had started to make his way back to the sweet aisle again, his pace quickening.

'I'm not too sure...' he said, his eyebrows still knotted.

'Is there something wrong with Renesmee or Jacob?' I asked hurriedly. I had now matched his fast pace. We rounded the corner and I saw Jacob. His hand was holding Renesmee's. I breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't in trouble. It was okay. But as I got closer, I noticed that something _was_ wrong. Jacob was standing stock still. There was a bag of Mars Bars hanging from his other hand, and as I watched, they fell to the ground, forgotten. Renesmee was also completely still. Her eyes were wide with wonder. I hurried up to Jacob, Edward by my side, and looked into Jacob's face. His eyes were just as wide Renesmee's, with the exact same amazement.

'Jacob?!' I asked him quickly. 'What's wrong?'

I didn't get an answer.

Jacob just stood there, a dumbfounded expression on his face. I looked at Edward, exasperated, for an answer.

Edward wasn't moving either. This wasn't good. He didn't have the same dumbfounded expression on his face as Jacob, however. His eyes were narrowed, and he was breathing slowly, deeply. His hands were tightly balled up by his sides.

'Edward?!' I almost screamed at him. 'What is it?!' I followed his gaze down the aisle, searching for something, anything, that could have caused this reaction from everyone.

Then I saw what it was.

I saw who it was.

There was a girl, a young lady, standing at the end of the aisle. She stood still also. Unwavering. Thick, black hair rolled down her back and shoulders in waves. Where the lights reflected off it, there was a dark, raven blue. She wore a black, layered cotton skirt and a plain white T- shirt. Her feet were bare. Her mouth was a full, red pout, and her face was oval shaped. Her skin was pale. It was just as pale as my own skin. All of this I took in quickly, not even a second passing. My new, quick mind took all of this in information quickly, analysing any possible threat.

The thing that held me there, kept me staring, was her eyes. They were a bright, vivid jade, a sparkling green. They were large and almond shaped. They did not show fear, anger or surprise, just a slight hint of interest and curiosity in them. Her head was on one side. She was evaluating us. Her eyes were mesmerising, hypnotising. I wanted to get closer, to stare deeper into them. And then the girl smiled. The breath whooshed out of my lungs when I saw her smile. She was _beautiful._ Her face, her body... everything about her was perfection. As she smiled, she began to walk towards us. Her gait was even, flowing and graceful. She walked towards us with an air of total confidence and sureness. No human had ever walked up to me like this since I had been changed.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I acknowledged that I knew this girl was not human. No one this beautiful or graceful could be human. Even in vampire terms, the girl was _gorgeous. _She stopped in front of us and smiled even wider, revealing pearl white teeth.

I felt Edward's firm hand slip into mine and something clicked. I was in public. Not even two seconds had passed while I was watching this creature. As soon as I felt Edward's strong grip on my hand I instantly snapped out of it and shook my head, clearing it of the haze her eyes had left behind. I looked at her again, preparing myself. She was still beautiful, but I wasn't woozy.

'Hello.' She greeted us. Sang was probably a better word for it though. Her voice rippled and swelled like a bubbling creek. 'I'm Elise; it's nice to meet you.' She was still smiling at us.

Jacob was still staring, being a little more human that the rest of us, but Edward and I had regained our heads.

'Hello.' Edward said quietly, his eyes wary, and held his hand out to the girl, while keeping his other hand firmly on mine. 'My name is Edward. This is my wife, Bella, and my daughter, Renesmee. The one still staring is Jacob. I'm sorry about that; he can be a little slower than the rest of us.' He said in a smooth voice, gesturing to each one of us in turn. I smiled at her when he said my name and nodded.

'Yes, it is nice to meet you too.' I greeted her. To my left, Jacob was shaking his head, clearing it, I presumed.

'H – Hey.' Jacob stuttered. He was no longer shocked, just trying to find his voice again.

Elise laughed. It was a beautiful sound. 'Hello, Jacob.' She turned to look at Renesmee. There was nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

'Hello, Renesmee. It is also very nice to meet you. It is not often you meet someone as special as yourself, little one.' Elise smiled at my daughter. It was a warm, inviting smile.

I started, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

'What did you just say about my daughter?' Edward said quietly. His eyes were steely and his body was tense. I held on to his hand a little tighter.

Elise's eyes became soft and apologetic. 'I'm sorry I am so straight forward, but you did not exactly hide the fact that she was your _biological_ daughter. She also holds a startling resemblance to you both.' She pointed out. 'And there is no need for lies, I know what you are, all of you, and I-...'

Elise stopped in mid sentence. Her clear emerald eyes glazed over, and became glass. Her legs, which were so sure, started to sway. Her smile vanished, and her eyebrows drew together in concentration.

'Oh...' She sighed. 'How inconvenient...' She was talking to herself now. I glanced at Edward, but his hard eyes were still fixed on Elise.

She faltered on her feet, and fell forward. Edward and I were already there to catch her. Jacob could only stare and hold on to Renesmee's hand tightly.

Elise's eyes were still open, but only just. She looked up at me. 'I need you to take me somewhere private, please,' her voice was clear but pleading, 'Just for a few days. I need... to rest...'

She closed her eyes and her breathing became regular. Her body slumped against us, and Edward raised his head to look at me. He was baffled. I probably looked the same.

A crowd had gathered around us, looking in curiously to see what had happened. One of the employee's of the store pushed though the crowd and stopped when he saw what was in the middle of the throng of people. I looked at Edward meaningfully and he nodded.

We were going to take Elise home with us.

However, we had to get out of the supermarket first. I let Edward take Elise, and he pulled her sleeping form up into his arms. I walked over to the employee and read his name tag.

Tom.

'Tom,' I said, with all the authority I could muster. I was pleased at how it sounded on my voice. 'Unfortunately this lady has had a fainting episode. My husband and I will take her to the nearest hospital.' I looked deep into his eyes, and I saw them widen in fascination at my own gold ones. I heard his heart falter and breathing quicken, and he stumbled on his words.

'O- Okay.' He managed to stammer out. 'I'll just go tell the manager what happened.' And with that he bolted off through the crowd of people. I smiled to myself. I was glad that Edward had taught me how to dazzle people almost as well as he could. It came in very handy, especially for moments like these.

I turned back to Edward, who was still holding Elise across his chest. His forehead was creased in a frown. We started walking out of the supermarket, as the crowd started to dissipate. Edward was holding Elise awkwardly, as far away from himself as possible.

'Doesn't she smell nice?' I asked Edward, curious. He shook his head.

'No, it isn't that...' He stated, his brow still creased. I took a deep breath in and smelled her myself.

She smelt like nothing I had ever experienced. Her scent almost made me feel woozy again. It was not the smell of blood though... there was none pumping in her veins. Of course, I had already assumed she was not human, but I didn't think I could call her a vampire, just yet. After all, her eyes were green, not red, or gold for that matter.

'She sure smells different, doesn't she?' Jacob's voice echoed my own musing. He was walking behind us, still with Renesmee firmly in his grip. She was still staring at Elise, curious now instead of amazed.

Edward's frown grew deeper still. 'Yes, I realised that she smells strange. But there is something else about her... Bella, try touching her hand for me, please?'

My eyebrows rose in question at him but he just nodded in encouragement. I grabbed a hand that was hanging limply by her side. She was cold. Even for my icy touch, she was _very _cold. I frowned at Edward. 'She's so cold... I don't think I have ever felt something that cold since I was changed.'

'Yes, I know, that in itself is strange, but hold her hand a little while longer for me.' I did as he said, and then gasped when I felt what he had wanted me to feel. I dropped her hand quickly.

She was warming up. Her body was going from freezing to hot. I stared at Elise.

'Edward, what is she? You would know more about this than I do. Surely she is _something.' _Edward just shrugged his shoulders. His eyes were confused. He was just as lost as I was.

What _was_ she?


	3. Chapter Three Mystery

**Chapter 3 – Mystery**

On the way home, hardly any one spoke. I held Renesmee in my lap now, while Edward drove, fast. Jacob was in the back. Elise's beautiful sleeping form was on the seat next to him. He was holding her hand with a fascinated look on his face. Her pulsating temperature baffled us all, as it continued to increase and decrease periodically.

I held Renesmee on my lap as I ticked off a list of things in my head. Elise had dazzled us. Jacob might not have been so hard, but it was difficult to dazzle a vampire. Or at least I assumed it was. Her beauty was amazing. To a human she would have been irresistible. I could see it in some of the gawking human faces at the supermarket. Her voice was not unlike a vampire's also. It didn't sound any _better _than a vampire, but it made you listen to her. It was fascinating.

Thirdly, Elise's eyes worried me. They were not red, or gold, but green. Yet she was not a half breed, like my daughter. That much was obvious. She had no heart beat, and there was no blood running through her veins, unlike Renesmee.

The most concerning thing was that she also knew what we all were. Whether she had guessed or somehow knew, it made me nervous. Whatever Elise was, it was a mystery to all of us.

'Edward?' I asked quietly. He turned his head towards me. His golden eyes were troubled.

'Yes love?'

'Do you think Carlisle might have an idea about Elise? You know, what she might be?'

Edward sighed and reached out to hold my hand. 'I don't know, Bella. He might, but I'm not sure. I haven't heard of anything like this... girl.' I noticed the hesitation in the title, 'and I'm not sure Carlisle will have either. She really is a mystery, Bella.'

I frowned and looked out the car window again. Trees sped by, and I watched them as I thought.

When we rolled up the driveway to the Cullen's house, Alice was sitting on the porch, her head resting on her palm. She must have seen this happening as soon as we decided to take Elise back to the house. Edward was out of the car immediately, and opened the door for me. He then went straight to Alice. I climbed out a little more slowly, with Renesmee still held in my arms. Jacob came out last, holding the sleeping form of Elise in his arms. Even in sleep, Elise's arms and legs curved themselves gracefully around Jacob's limbs.

'Alice, what do you know?' I heard Edward ask of her. 'Have you seen anything about what this girl could be? Anything at all?'

'I'm sorry Edward, but I cannot see her _whatsoever_. All I knew was that you were bringing_ something_ home with you, but I had no clue what is was...' Her voice trailed off as she saw Elise sleeping in Jacobs arms. 'Well, she sure is something, isn't she?' She mused out loud.

At that, Carlisle came to stand at the front door of the house. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what we had brought home. He looked at Edward, who had made his way to my side, and raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

'I will explain everything when we get inside, but right now this girl needs a place to rest' He stated and then walked inside with everyone else, his arm around me and Renesmee. Jacob came through the door last with Elise.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch when we came in, and followed Jacob with their eyes warily, examining what he was carrying. Jacob followed Carlisle up the stairs, and I could hear the rustling of sheets as they placed Elise in one of the many rooms of the giant, white house. They came back down stairs to meet us all in the lounge room.

'Alright,' Carlisle turned to Edward and me, 'Do you think you could tell me _exactly_ what happened while you four were gone? From what I've just seen, this girl isn't exactly normal, but some details would be nice. '

'If you ask me, I think Bella is just a magnet for trouble, Carlisle.' Emmett smirked. Edward growled; a low sound that reverberated in his chest. I glared at him and Emmett's smirk vanished from his face.

'This was not Bella's fault.' Edward said his, voice low. 'Jacob was the first one to spot her. I was keeping tabs on both him and Renesmee to make sure they were okay, but then both of their minds almost... switched off.' He was frowning again as he was explaining.

'Bella and I went to see what had happened to them, and we came across Elise.' He gestured in the girl's general direction. 'Even when I first laid eyes on her, I felt everything... cloud up.' He shrugged helplessly, unable to explain the mind numbing feeling when we had first seen her.

'She knows what we are' I said quietly, my eyes down. Everyone looked at me.

'She said she knew what we all were. She even said that it wasn't often you meet someone like Renesmee...' My voice trailed off and I pulled my daughter tighter into me. She reached up her tiny little hand and placed it on my face. No images were placed in my head; she was just comforting me. I looked down and smiled at her, trying to seem confident of the stranger in our house.

Edward continued on with what had happened. 'But before she collapsed, she seemed to realise what was happening to her. She said something about an inconvenience, and then asked to be taken somewhere private. After that, she just... went. She never sounded overly panicked about what was happening to her.'

We told Carlisle everything else that had transpired while we were away. We told him about her changing temperature, her eyes, and her total confidence when meeting us, which was even more surprising when you took into the account the fact that she knew what we were.

Carlisle ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. 'This girl... Elise you say... she has all the attributes of someone like us. Her beauty, her pale skin, the apparent gracefulness, her occasional cold temperature, and her lack of a heartbeat and blood,' He counted off on his fingers, 'but some of these things seem to be _enhanced _in some way. Then, of course, we have the differences in her...'

He started to walk slowly around the couches. We were all looking up at him silently. Edward had moved in to sit close by my side, resting a hand on my knee and squeezing gently. I looked at him, and he gave me a crooked smile. I was sure I looked worried. I felt worried.

'Her changing temperature and her green eyes are not vampire like, however. Edward, did she say anything about how long she would be out like this? I can't be sure if she is actually sleeping, but it is some form of unconsciousness.'

'She said that it was just for a couple of days. I don't know how accurate she could be though.' Edward replied.

'Okay, for now, while she sleeps, we can watch her and see if we can pick up anything else about what she is. Edward, would you come up with me to see her?'

Edward kissed me softly on the forehead and then brushed Renesmee's cheek. He walked up the stairs with Carlisle in front, and I watched him go. I still felt a warm tingle where he had kissed me, and I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling. It had been a long, happy year with Edward. He was still as beautiful as always. Nights were not long enough to satisfy the time I wanted with him, but I always remembered that I had an eternity with him to do what we pleased together. I had Edward, and I had a family with the Cullen's, my mother and father, and the wolf pack. Eternity was _good_. Now a stranger had intruded on this life, and I was not sure how I felt about that.

* * *

**Ok! Next Chapter Bella and Edward find out a little more about Elise, and then she starts to wake. But you guys dont get to see it untill I get some reviews! So start telling me what you think of it now, please??**

**XoX Chloe**


	4. Chapter Four Power

**Chapter 4 – Power**

Carlisle spent most of his time watching Elise as she slept. Edward and Jasper joined him every now and then, offering him what enlightenment they could. Alice stayed away from the little room where Elise slept. She danced around the house cleaning, or arranging flowers while she tried to see.

'It's like she is a black hole in the house.' She was saying to me the day after Elise arrived. 'I can't see anything when I'm near her, and all our futures are blurry now that she is here. It makes me so edgy when I can't see clearly.' She huffed, and then went back to dusting the house again.

Carlisle came down the stairs from Elise's room then. There was an interesting look on his face as he walked up to me. 'Bella, could you please come up stairs to see Elise for a moment?'

'Yeah, of course. Is she awake now?' I asked him. I started to feel a little nervous about having to see the abnormally beautiful girl again. Carlisle shook his head.

'She isn't awake yet, but it's almost been 48 hours, so we are expecting her to wake soon enough.' He answered me as we walked up the stairs.

'What do you need me for then?' I was curious. 'What can I do for you?'

Carlisle just smiled at me encouragingly and held open the door to the little guest room. I walked in, him following and closing the door behind us. Edward was standing in the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, and I walked over to him. He smiled at me and nodded his head towards the girl.

'She has not moved since we placed her there. Not even slightly. She is completely comatose.' He said matter-of-factly. I looked in the direction of the bed. It was true; the girl did not move at all, just the even rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her black hair was splayed out around her head and her mouth was held slightly ajar, but it did not affect her astounding beauty.

'So what now?' I asked Carlisle. 'What is it you needed me here for?' I waited patiently while they looked at each other, and then Edward nodded at him, giving Carlisle permission. He looked in my eyes and started to explain.

'Edward and I have a theory that maybe your shield could help us find out a little more about Elise.' He suggested. 'Edward cannot read her mind, in this comatose state or when she was awake.'

I shrugged. 'All I can do is cover her in the shield, and at the moment I don't think she needs any protecting from mental attack.' I looked at her as I spoke. She was still sleeping like a statue. Edward stepped into the conversation.

'At first, that's what we thought as well. But then Carlisle realised that there is a possibility that she _is _under mental attack. This unconscious sleep could be the result of another vampire's abilities. Of course, we don't know why someone would want to keep her comatose, but if you can bring her out of this sleep for a little while, we might be able to learn a little about her.'

Understanding dawned on me. Of course, there was always a chance that someone else could be doing this to her. It wasn't unlikely that a vampire could have a talent like that. I was reminded of Alec's gift and shivered.

'Then again, this might not be caused by someone else; it might just be something that happens to her naturally.' Carlisle explained his theory to me. 'Edward said that when you first discovered how to use your shield properly you found that could see the life force of people?'

I frowned, wondering how this could do anything for Elise. 'Yeah, that's true, it's sort of like a glowing light surrounding people, like an aura, but I've never thought of it as a life force before.'

Edward came closer to me and held my hands in his, facing me. 'It's the conclusion that Carlisle and I came up with. We were hoping that if Elise's condition is not caused by someone else, then maybe you might be able to tell us just a little bit more about her. You could examine her... light, for us, and tell us if there is anything different about her, anything at all.'

I nodded. Their reasoning made sense, and either way, we would gain some knowledge about Elise. I took a deep breath and turned towards the unconscious girl. I had become reasonably apt at using my shield. Stretching, bending and shaping it had become second nature to me now. As I slowly expanded it outwards from me now, I felt Edward's familiar bright fire flash into existence behind me, his arms around my waist. Carlisle's aura was not quite as bright, but he was still a fiery light beside me. As the edge of my shield reached Elise's sleeping form, I slowed down. There was a slight pressure against the outside of it where her body lay, and I had to push harder to get her body inside the protective cover.

As soon as the shield slipped over her, I was blinded. Her light was a fantastic, bright gold that emanated from her entire body. It was the brightest thing I had ever seen. It was like the sun had made its way into the tiny room. Elise's light rolled off her in waves, and I could feel each one flowing over me. Another familiar feeling became apparent as her light burst into appearance. This girl's mind was not alone. There were three others connected to her. I was reminded of the werewolf pack and their mind connection.

I could only look for so long before I had to retract my shield. It was impossible to stare at the blinding light for an extended period of time. The moment it rebounded back into in my head, the fantastic light went out, and the room was dark again. I let out a gust of air and slumped back into Edward.

Carlisle came over to face me, his face concerned. Edward's grip around my waist tightened as he held me up.

'Wow...' I breathed out. 'That was _amazing_.'

'Bella?' Carlisle sounded worried and his eyes were trying to look into mine. 'What did you see? Is the girl being manipulated in some way?'

'No, not at all.' I said, shaking my head. There was still a strange light burning behind my lids and I blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the glare.

'Then what happened, Bella? Are you alright?' Edward sat me down on a chair in the corner of the room and was staring into my eyes. His hand lightly brushed a stray hair out of my face, and I opened my eyes.

'I'm fine Edward, really, just a little stunned.' I smiled meekly at him, reassuring him. 'Elise's light is the brightest thing I have ever seen. I could even _feel _the intensity of the light coming from her.' I stared at the sleeping girl opposite me with a new fascination. What I had seen was incredible; I didn't know such a glorious light could exist. Then I remembered the connection her mind had held.

'There's something else too. Elise isn't being manipulated, but she is connected to others, three in total if I'm not mistaken. It's almost like the connection between the werewolves, but this seems stronger, a clear connection between them.' I explained to them.

Carlisle's eyebrows raised, and then he closed his eyes. His lips pursed in concentration, and he took a deep breath in. After he breathed out again, he opened his eyes, his expression shocked.

'I'm surprised I hadn't noticed that before, Bella. Edward, close your eyes and concentrate on the girl's _presence _in the room.'

Edward did as he was told, and when opened his eyes, he had the same expression of surprise.

'What _is_ that, Carlisle?' Edward asked. His eyes were wide, and he had stood, resting his hand on my shoulder. 'It's like she is giving off some sort of... I don't know.' He shrugged, at a loss.

'If I'm not mistaken,' Carlisle answered, rubbing his chin, 'that is _power _she's giving off. It's just raw power.'

Edward's eyes widened and his grip on my shoulder tensed. 'Power?' He repeated slowly. 'How is that even possible? For us to feel that, without any talent at all, the amount she must be giving off, the amount she must _possess,_ has to be immense.' He was shaking his head, trying to comprehend what Carlisle was saying. I remembered the magnificent light I saw pulsing from Elise, and I believed Carlisle's analysis.

'It's true Edward,' I said, looking up at him. I was positive of what I saw. 'You didn't see what I did. It is entirely possible that Elise really does hold as much power as Carlisle says she does. I can't even describe what I saw to you.'

'I don't think you will have to try, love.' Edward whispered. His eyes were trained on the bed. They were hard and wary. I followed his gaze slowly, a horrible feeling bubbling in my stomach. A rustling was coming from where Elise lay.

She was waking.


	5. Chapter Five Answers

**Chapter 5- Answers**

Edward moved protectively in front of me, and Carlisle took a step back. Both of them were tense, ready for anything that could happen when Elise fully woke. I gripped on to both arms of the chair, holding my breath.

A content sigh came from Elise's parted lips, and she rolled over to her side. She curled into a ball, drawing her long arms and legs into her chest, and then her eyes fluttered open.

Edward and I had seen those eyes before, and we were prepared for the mesmerizing jade that hit us. Carlisle was not so fortunate, and he gasped as they opened. I saw him stiffen by Edward's side, and the same entranced expression that we all had had in the supermarket was plastered on his face.

Elise was now fully awake, surveying the scene around her. Like in the supermarket, her eyes were curious, but there was no hesitation or fear. She unfurled from her balled up position on the bed and slowly, elegantly, swung her legs over the side. Her pale hands rubbed at her temples and she groaned.

Carlisle shook himself out of the trance her eyes had brought on and walked up to her, crouching down by her side.

'Carlisle...' Edward warned. He hesitated towards him, torn between pulling Carlisle back and staying in front of me. Carlisle held his hand up, motioning that it was ok. His eyes were fixed on Elise, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was still holding her head in her hands, breathing deeply.

'Elise?' He said hesitantly. 'My name is Carlisle. Are you feeling okay? Is there anything I can do for you?'

Her head came up from her hands and turned towards him. The smile she gave him was weak, but still breathtaking.

'I'm alright for now, thankyou Carlisle.' She said, sounding grateful. Her eyes looked to Edward and I.

'I need to thank you both for bringing me here. I understand that it is not easy to bring a stranger like me home,' She smiled whimsically, 'and I owe you two a great debt.'

Edward had not relaxed throughout the peaceful exchange, so I decided to stand and speak.

'We couldn't see any other option, Elise.' I answered her. 'We didn't think it was wise for us or yourself to leave you in the hands of the humans in the supermarket.'

She nodded in agreement. 'Yes, that is very true. I would not want to risk exposing you or myself for that matter. After all this time, it would be very unfortunate.' She smiled again.

Finally Edward came into the conversation. He had still not relaxed, and his voice was terse. 'We were hoping you might be able to tell us... what you are exactly. Since you know so much about ourselves, it would be only fair for us to know who we have brought into our house.' He didn't speak to her unpleasantly, just firmly.

Elise smiled, and looked down at her bare feet. I was surprised to see that the smile was a sad one.

'I know that I'm a little... unusual, compared to all of you, but you have to know that I don't pose any threat to you or your family. I will not forget what you have done for me, and I will do what I can to repay you.' She shrugged. 'But beyond that, I don't think it is wise of me to tell you what I am exactly.'

Carlisle was frowning, and stood up from Elise's side. 'We don't mean to intimidate you at all, if that is why you're hiding from us.' He said gently. 'I guess it must be uneasy for you to wake up in a household of vampires, but we only wish to learn more about you. You're not just unusual, Elise, but you are like nothing we have seen before.'

'For instance,' Edward uncrossed his arms, 'you could tell us why you fainted in the supermarket for some reason. You were not surprised at what was happening at all, just annoyed.' Edward was curious now, accepting the fact that Elise did not pose a threat to us.

I couldn't contain my own questions from bursting through my lips. 'We also noticed your changing temperature. Why is that? You grow so cold and then become so hot every now and then.'

Elise crossed her legs underneath her on the bed, making herself comfortable. 'Bella's question is a little easier to answer than yours, Edward.' She seemed hesitant in answering, and she chose her words carefully.

'Unlike you,' her hand waved in our direction, 'I don't have a stable temperature. I can adjust my own temperature according to my surroundings. For example, it's much more convenient to be warm in a snow storm that it is to be cold.' She explained for us. 'Unfortunately, when I go out like I did in the supermarket, I don't really have a conscious control of it and so it just balances out every now and then.'

We stayed silent, digesting this new information. Elise had _control_ of her body temperature. Such a thing would indeed be helpful, but to have such a control over your own body was amazing. Now she was shifting uncomfortably on the bed, her eyes troubled.

'I'm not sure if I can explain the answer to your question though, Edward. You and your family can probably handle more information that most, but I'm still hesitant to tell you these things.'

'Please, Elise?' Carlisle asked her, his voice reassuring. 'You are completely different to anything I have heard of, and telling us more about yourself will make everyone much more comfortable in your presence.'

Elise considered his words and sighed. 'I suppose you are right, but you will excuse me if I leave a few things out of my explanation, won't you?

'Of course, however I may want to touch on those subjects again later.' Carlisle nodded, completely absorbed in what Elise was saying.

'You really are determined, aren't you, Carlisle?' Elise frowned at him, and he nodded again, smiling apologetically at her.

'Well, if you must know...' Elise sighed, defeated. 'I was... learning.' She explained slowly. When she looked up at our confused faces, she carried on. 'I have two brothers and one sister. The four of us are separated by many, many miles, but we are still connected to each other.'

Carlisle and Edward looked at me, surprised. So there were three other beings connected to Elise. She ignored our looks and kept explaining.

'It is important that we keep in touch with each other, and when one of my siblings learns something,' I noticed she left out what that something might be, 'the only way to pass this information on is to feed it to us through that connection. Because the size of information being exchanged is a fairly large amount, we completely shut off when the transfer is taking place. It's much easier than having to meet and learn it manually.'

'And you don't have control of when this transfer is being made? All of your siblings go into the same state?' Carlisle asked.

'We don't have any control at all. The moment one of us learns something, the other three immediately turn off.'

'What exactly are you 'learning', Elise?' I asked her. 'It wouldn't be necessary to learn simple things like what the weather is like, so what is so important that the exchange needs to take place immediately?'

Elise looked uncomfortable again, looking down at her hands. 'That's something that is incredibly hard to explain to you, Bella. I can't explain it without going into much detail about myself. My siblings and I, the four of us, like to keep to ourselves. While it's painful to be separated from each other for long periods of time, we try to avoid mixing in with other people. This is most likely the reason you have never heard of my kind before, Carlisle.' She smiled kindly.

'This family of yours... where are they now?' Edward asked. I guessed the idea of more creatures like Elise made him nervous. She tilted her head and ran a hand through her midnight hair.

'I think Gabriel is somewhere in India, on an errand. Elijah is in Spain, Madrid, I think. He prefers the heat over there,' Elise made a face at the mention of heat, 'and he can also keep tabs on the Volturi for us there. It's not too far from Volterra.'

'You keep an eye on the Volturi?' I asked her, my voice incredulous. 'How do you get away with that? Can't they detect what you're doing?' But Elise was already shaking her head.

'We have our ways to remain undetectable, Bella.' She said, smiling. 'The Volturi are not even aware of our existence, and we like to keep it that way.'

I was about to ask her what methods she used to avoid the Volturi, but she kept talking.

'My sister, Sara, is somewhere in Africa. She was the one I received the new information from.' She finished and looked at us, seeing how we had taken all of this information in. We all probably looked as blown away as I felt. Elise was still sitting patiently with her legs crossed on the bed.

Carlisle asked another question. 'Are there only four of you?'

Elise nodded slowly. 'There are only four of us. We are all are exactly the same in the way of abilities and our basic functions, such as the adjustable temperature. Our skin is pale, and we are all rather abnormally beautiful. The connection we have with each other is also very strong, but yes, there are only four of us in existence.'

Edward let out a long, low whistle as he heard this. Elise had said_ abilities_, which meant she had more than one talent. That explained the amount of sheer power rolling off her body. Carlisle was continuing his interrogation.

'What are these abilities the four of you share? I didn't know it was possible for a vampire have more than one talent...' He had sat down in the chair I was previously seated in, now completely absorbed in Elise's explanations. His whole body leaned towards her with intent interest.

'I thought you would have guessed by now that I am not exactly a vampire, Carlisle. It's true that I have the same abilities as you do. I have exceptional hearing and sight, and my strength is unparallel, except for maybe my brother, Gabriel. I am incredibly fast, and I can smell a trail from up to a mile away. I have the exact same abilities that vampires to, but admittedly, I am much better off than all of you. ' She smiled at us playfully, and Carlisle shrugged.

'I had guessed you were something a little different, yes, but you still haven't told us what you are Elise, so I'm left with no other conclusion.'

The beautifully pale girl sighed again. It was a long, drawn out release. 'You three have dealt incredibly well with what I've told you so far, and I suppose there is nothing really keeping me from telling you the rest except old habits.' She looked up, and her eyes were firm.

'Alright, I will tell you my story, and again, you will excuse me for leaving some details out, but it is necessary for your own piece of mind. It's long, so I recommend you all make yourselves comfortable.'

I looked at Edward and he looked back. We were both quite happy to stand. Edward looked back to Elise and nodded for her to continue.


	6. Chapter Six Story

**Chapter 6 – Story**

Elise shifted backwards on the bed and rested her back against the wall, hugging her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and began telling her story.

'I was born a long time ago. I'm not exactly sure when or where, land borders or time weren't relevant or necessary back then. '

'You were born?' Carlisle asked, his eyebrows high. 'Not changed?'

Elise nodded. 'I was born under normal circumstances to normal parents. The only thing that wasn't normal about my birth was, well... me.' She smiled sadly.

'You mean both you parents were... human?' Edward's face was stunned. 'You're not a hybrid?'

'I was supposed to be born a normal child. It was just by some twist of fate that I was born what I am. Both of my parents were members of a tribe, somewhere in Northern Europe, from what I can recall. I was born into that same tribe, and from the moment I came into existence I was never normal. I was a beautiful baby, and both my parents loved me beyond measure. The tribe also treasured me. I was a blessing from the gods to them, and I was treated like one.

'As I grew older, I noticed things about myself that weren't quite... right. Of course, I was much more beautiful than anyone else in my tribe. My skin was much paler, and my eyes were green. My mother and father, and the rest of my tribe, for that matter, had a dark brown hue. I never grew sick in the cold seasons like everyone else either. I couldn't even feel the cold that everyone else was shivering from. I also never slept. I never felt tired, and so never needed rest. I kept this from my parents, not wanting to concern them, and pretended to go to bed like everyone else at night.

'Then one day, the men of the tribe left to hunt down a mammoth-'

'Hang on, a mammoth?' I asked her. That must have meant she was at least 13 000 years old! I thought of the Ancient three Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius, and their papery skin and pastel eyes. I compared it to Elise's perfect alabaster complexion and I was lost in wonder. So Elise was definitely _not_ a vampire, I concluded.

'Yes, a mammoth.' Elise confirmed, nodding once. 'I was around 18 at the time-'

'And you grew like a normal human?' Carlisle interrupted her again.

'Like a normal human. There was no speeded growth whatsoever. Time in the tribe passed quietly for me. I stopped aging around the 19-20 mark, but I'm not too sure. Like I said, time was irrelevant back then.'

'Your brothers and sisters, they weren't born yet?' Edward asked, but Elise held up a hand.

'I will get to that part eventually. Could you ask your questions after I have finished explaining, please?'Elise sounded patient, and even slightly amused, but I felt compelled to do as she said. So I did what she asked and remained quiet.

'I was bored. Tribal life wasn't satisfying me, so I decided to join the mammoth hunt. It took my parents much convincing, but they eventually agreed to let me go if the men of the tribe looked after me. None of them took me seriously of course,' She smiled at the memory, 'and most of them ended up leering at me like I was something to eat, but I went with them anyway.

'Eventually we came across a large male mammoth on a plateau. The men said that it was incredibly large and dangerous, and that I was to stay back. They all had long spears with them, and I asked for one, but they just laughed at me.

'I was left behind a rock outcrop feeling outraged. How dare these men laugh at me! But I stayed behind, like they said. I watched them advance on the mammoth slowly, and I observed how they stalked the mammoth and surrounded it on all sides. I was filled with a need to _learn_. I wanted to know exactly how to stalk up towards the mammoth like they did, and I scrutinised every movement they made.

'Somehow, the males' advance failed. I think one of the newest men to the hunt dropped his spear in fear, and alerted the mammoth of the hunter's presence. The animal went berserk and charged at the men. It was a blood bath. Men were trampled and skewered on the massive tusks of the creature. Only two survived, and they ran back to the outcrop where they had left me. I had watched the entire scene... but I never felt afraid. The two men's bravery before had now crumbled, and they cowered behind the outcrop, shaking in fear. I could almost smell the fear coming off them, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

'One of the men was still holding a long spear, and before I knew what I was doing, I had it in my own hands. I looked at it carefully, balancing it in my hand, seeing how it felt in my grasp. It didn't feel heavy at all. I decided what I was going to do with it, and stepped slowly out from behind the rocky shelter. The mammoth was still huffing and pacing around the plateau, and didn't notice me for some time. When it eventually looked up and saw me, the beast did nothing. It just stopped in its tracks and stared at me. Even from where I was standing, I saw the mammoth's legs stiffen and its eyes go glassy. It was frozen where it stood. Before I had time to contemplate this reaction, the animal came out of this episode and started to advance slowly towards me. It was more wary of me than it was of the men that had died trying to kill it. I stayed crouched where I was as it advanced. I still did not feel a hint of fear at the massive animal coming towards me, but could feel the light weight of the spear in my arm, and I suddenly felt a strength I didn't know I had welling up in my muscles. This strength filled my entire body, and I immediately knew what I was to do with it.

'I was the predator, and this mammoth was my prey. I stood up from my crouch and in one, smooth motion, threw the spear at it. It flew through the air, and I was surprised at the perfection of the throw. Before the mammoth could react, the spearhead had embedded itself in his colossal forehead. The strength of my throw surprised me as well. The full length of the spear had travelled into the creature's brain, through the hard skull, killing it immediately. It swayed and then toppled over, crushing the dead bodies around it. Then all was silent. Between the moments I had stepped out from behind the outcrop and me killing the beast, only a few seconds had passed.

'Eventually the two men came out from behind the outcrop and stared at the scene before them. Then they stared at me. I could see every emotion that passed through them clearly. First shock, then wonder, then finally fear. Their fear was directed at me.

'When we got back to the tribe's camp, the two remaining men of the hunt went to talk to the chief. My parents were called to join the meeting as well. I was told to wait in the tent. This didn't faze me at all. My hearing was much more advanced than the rest of them, and it was no problem to overhear the entire meeting.

'The men were afraid of me. They wanted me expelled from the tribe. No woman was supposed to be a warrior, and I was obviously a lethal one. My parents fought for my right to stay, but the tribe's leaders were getting angrier as the argument went on. Eventually I had had enough. I did not want my parents to be ostracized with me, and I decided to leave. My parents had a good life here in the tribe, and although they loved me, I knew that it would be easier for them if I was gone.'

Elise looked sad now. As cautious as we had been around her, it was evident that she was a good person. She had left her parent's for their sake only, and had most probably never seen them again. As I was thinking, Elise continued with her story.

'That night I ran away. This was when I discovered my ability to really_ run_. I could taste freedom as I ran, and I knew that I was meant for this. I was meant to run around the world. I did not fit in with humanity, and I was better off alone.'


	7. Chapter Seven Learning

**OK! I have edited this chapter slightly. It was a little to unrealistic for my liking, and for other people's liking too I suppose. Nothing too dramatic though! Enough chat, Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Learning**

Edward, Carlisle and I were completely still and silent, totally taken in by Elise's story. Instead of answering them, she had only given way to more questions. I wanted so badly to ask her everything I needed to know, but something held me back. She was not quite finished yet.

'I think I might stop there. I can see you are all fairly eager to ask some questions.' She was smiling widely now, a far cry from the sad smile she had worn not a minute ago. I wasn't sure what was so funny, but suddenly I felt like I could ask the questions that had been eating at me while she was talking, and so I blurted the first question that came to me from the mass. Unfortunately both Edward and Carlisle started speaking as well, and Elise was bombarded with questions.

She sat patiently on the bed, waiting for us to calm down. Once the torrent of words had stopped, she laughed. We were all taken aback by the beautiful, trickling noise that reached our ears.

'One at a time, please! I can only answer so much at once!' Elise giggled a little more and then went quiet, waiting for a question. Edward looked around at us and we nodded.

'What about your brothers and sister? You didn't mention anything of them. They're not your biological siblings, are they?'

'No, we are not biologically related, but we are strongly connected in some way. None of us can really explain how we are linked; all we know is that we were meant to be together. The night I ran away, I fell asleep for the very first time in my life. All I remember was that I was running, and suddenly a haze crossed my vision. I stopped, and just... collapsed.

'As I slept, I dreamt. I dreamt of three people, two boys and a girl, and they were exactly like me. They were stunningly beautiful and pale, with bright green eyes. I never questioned this dream. I knew who these creatures were, and that we were meant to be together. I knew that they were alive and well, and just as alone as I was in the world. I dreamt of the miles that separated us, but knew that we would meet when the time was right. After a few years we did eventually come together, and it was like we had always known each other. The terms 'brother' and 'sister' came easily to us after me met. We haven't been alone since.'

'So it was just as easy as that?' Edward asked, and Elise nodded.

'I told you that none of us can explain the connection that holds us together. We just know that it is there, and we are much better for it.' She went silent, waiting for another question. I was still bursting at the edges with questions, but I let Carlisle ask the next.

'You said before that you possess multiple abilities. What are these talents?'

'I have many talents, some I use more than others. It was almost like I knew I had them, but I didn't know how to use them, like they were locked away in my head. While I was roaming the world alone, I managed to unlock some of these abilities. Certain activities I performed triggered these latent talents. The mammoth was just one example of unlocking these gifts. I found my strength and confidence that day, as well as my agility.

'As well as learning these abilities myself, my siblings discovered other talents that our kind possesses. As soon as they learnt something new, the rest of us would shut off, and we would dream of this new found talent. The moment we would wake up, we knew how to use it ourselves. It is an incredibly efficient process.'

'So when you went out at the supermarket, that was you learning a new talent?' I asked her, the question blurting out.

'Yes.' She said simply. 'It's a great way to learn, but it can be inconvenient at times, like you found out yesterday.'

'What were you learning exactly? You still haven't told us of all your abilities yet.'

'I would prefer to keep most of what I can do to myself. I can tell you a little of what I can do though. A useful one is that I can tell what other people can do, humans and vampires alike. It's a defensive talent, letting us know what advantage the other has over us. For example, I know that Bella is an incredibly strong mental shield and that Edward is a reader. Carlisle, you have an overwhelming amount of compassion about you.' She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. She looked pointedly at Edward.

'I can also read minds. This is much more advanced compared to Edward's reading skill though. For me, the human mind is like a filing cabinet. I can pick the thoughts that I want out of people's minds, no matter how long ago they thought it. I can take out memories or place thoughts in people's heads that they have never thought before, but I can't shut the gift off. The buzzing of people's minds can be quite tiering to listen to. I'm sure you can understand what I mean, Edward.'

'Of course.' Edward agreed with her whole heartedly.

A thought occurred to me, and I voiced it.

'Can you read my mind, Elise?' I don't know why I was asking, since nobody has ever been able to read my mind before, but I suddenly felt the need to know. Elise looked apologetic.

'Yes Bella, I can read your mind like anyone else's. I can sense the shield that is covering you, but it is no match for me. I just have to push a little harder than usual.'

Edward gasped, and I suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. I hated the idea that someone could get through to me... and so_ easily_. The power the girl had... it was incomprehensible to me. She still looked like the same beauty that had come into our house yesterday, but she seemed more and more lethal as we learned more about her.

'Why can't I read your mind?' Edward asked. His shoulders had tensed again, and he had positioned himself in front of me again.

'You cannot read my mind because I do not wish you to, Edward. I have a shield like Bella's protecting my thoughts. Please, sit back down Carlisle, I didn't mean to frighten you.'

Carlisle stared at her for a second, and then picked up the chair that was lying on its side on the floor. He placed it upright and sat back down.

'The gift I just learnt then is quite fascinating. I don't have any idea how Sara came across it but it's sure to come in handy one day...' She drifted off and held her palm up in front her face. Her dark eyebrows drew together as if thinking very hard, and then a plume of fire burst into life in the middle of her hand. I instantly moved backwards, and Carlisle rose from his chair in a millisecond. It flew back into the wall behind him, and left a dent in the white plaster. Vampires and fire did not get along well.

'Oh, sorry,' Elise said and closed her fingers over her palm, extinguishing the fire that burned there, 'I forgot you guys are flammable. My apologies. Remember I have no wish harm you at all.'

'All this... what you can do... this is all unbelievable.' He said out loud.

'Why?' I whispered, my voice barely audible.

She looked at me with a frown on her face. 'I'm sorry?' She must have shut herself off to my mind in politeness.

'Why can you do all of these things? What is the purpose for all this power you have? For all we know, you have a hundred more powers to use against us. Elise, what _are _you?'

She looked at me for a long time. There was conflict in her emerald eyes as she decided how to answer me. Then her shoulders slumped.

'Bella, in all my existence, I have wondered the same thing. My siblings don't have any idea either. We are what we are. We don't have scientists to classify us or our species. In all honesty...' Her eyes looked into mine, and she looked lost.

'I don't know what I am, Bella.'

* * *

**Now this is the chapter some people may end up hating or really liking. It's supposed to be the chapter that answer's MOST questions, but not all. If it doesn't do what you want it to do then sorry! The only way I can fix it is if I know what you hate or love! So im stating the obvious by saying REVIEW!**

**XoX**


	8. Chapter 8 Showtime

**Chapter 8 – Show Time**

We stayed in the little guestroom with Elise for just a little while longer. Carlisle wanted to tie up some things with Elise's story, and then we brought her down stairs, to meet the rest of the family.

The reception she received was a mixed one. Of course, as I expected, everyone went silent for a few moments when they came into contact with her eyes, and she waited patiently while everyone regained their composure. I didn't understand why this happened every time someone saw the shocking green in her eyes, and she hadn't touched on it when describing some of her abilities to us. I had assumed it was just because of her beauty, but now I wasn't so sure. There was always a little more to the story with Elise.

She walked around the living room, introducing herself to everyone individually. She took the time to make sure that they were all comfortable in her over powering presence, and then Carlisle told them to take a seat while Elise told her story. I admired the way she handled the situation. She had the patience of tens of thousands of years behind her. She didn't skip any details of her story, at least none that she hadn't skipped for us as well. She answered everyone's questions in turn as fully as she was willing to, and was always pleasant.

Renesmee was sitting in Jacob's lap, both of them entranced in what Elise was saying.

'Edward?' I whispered to him. I didn't think anyone would hear me; they were all too absorbed in Elise's story.

'Yes love?' he whispered back.

'How are they all doing? What are they thinking about Elise?'

'Well, Rosalie doesn't like her. Not because of what she is, but because of what she looks like. She hates the fact that there are people more beautiful than herself out there.' Edward smiled and shook his head at the vanity of his sister.

'Emmett, on the other hand, thinks she is the coolest thing to walk this earth. He's wishing he had a chance to wrestle with a mammoth.'

I laughed at that one, and Edward put his arm around my waist, continuing with his evaluation.

'Alice doesn't like being in the same room with her, simply because she can't see when she is around. But she really does like Elise. Jacob likes her a lot. He's wondering what she is exactly... you should hear some of the suggestions going through his mind. Such a simple dog... Jasper doesn't trust her at all. He can't feel what she is feeling and it's making him nervous.'

Edward tilted his head and thought out loud. 'It's as if she is hiding herself from all of our talent's on purpose. She doesn't want me to read her mind, which is acceptable, but why is she hiding from Jasper? What can she possibly be feeling that she wants to hide?'

I shrugged. 'She said her and her family liked to keep to themselves, so maybe it's just out of habit that she shields herself.'

'Yes, maybe...' I could tell that he was still thinking deeply though. I turned my attention back to the conversation Elise was involved in.

'So do you reckon you could give us a demonstration of these abilities?' It was Emmett, almost begging her to show him something. Edward chuckled next to me. Elise made a face.

'Do you really want me to show you what I can do, Emmett?' She seemed unwilling.

'Yes! Please! We can go outside, there is _plenty _of room outside...' he was rubbing his hands together, anticipating the show that was about to come.

Elise brushed her fingers through her hair and stood up. 'Well I guess I may as well get it over with, hadn't I?'

Emmett grinned at her. 'Definitely! Right this way, please.' He said happily and showed her out to the back of the house. Everyone followed her outside, wanting to see the show that was coming. When everyone had gathered outside, she raised an elegant dark eyebrow at Emmett.

'So what exactly do you want to see first?'

'How about a bit of hand wrestling?'

So that's why Edward was chuckling before. Elise laughed.

'Okay, where?'

Emmett looked to the place where a large boulder had sat last year. The one I had decimated with my newborn strength was gone now. He had placed a new one in the same spot after I destroyed the last one, in hope that there would be further matches.

'Right there.' He said, pointing at the large rock.

'Sure, works for me.' Elise said casually and walked over to the rock, leaning over it and placing her elbow on top. Emmett looked like Christmas had come early, and took her waiting hand eagerly.

'You ready for this?' He asked, his gold eyes bright with eagerness.

'Say when.' Elise said, completely calm.

'Alright then...' He waited for a moment, the yelled 'WHEN!' He shoved with all his strength against Elise's hand. I wasn't expecting his pushing to make much of a difference, so I was surprised when Elise's hand gave way. Emmett smiled wide in triumph, and I heard Rosalie smirk from where I was standing. I was waiting for the crunch when her hand hit the rock, but it never came. I looked closer, and I saw that her hand was hovering an inch above the top of the rock. She had a sweet smile on her face. There was no sign that she was struggling to maintain the position.

'Are _you_ ready for this, Emmett?' She asked him sweetly. He looked at her and his eyes instantly became worried. He knew how this would end. It had happened to him before.

Slowly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Elise pushed Emmett's hand over to the other side. He was pushing as hard as he could in return, but he may as well have been a human pushing against a brick wall. Delicately she touched his hand to the rock, and Emmett almost howled in disappointment.

'I lost... to a girl! Again!' He cried out, and Elise laughed.

'Oh Emmett, you knew it was going to end like this.'

Emmett nodded sadly.

'Yes, but why did you get my hopes up like that?!' It's cruel, I tell you!' And Elise laughed again. It was one of the happiest sounds I'd ever heard, a sheer, delightful bubbling.

'What do you want to see next, hmm?' She asked everyone, and Jacob stepped forward, Renesmee in his arms, a hand resting on his cheek.

'That fire thing you say you can do, can Nessie see that?'

'Ahh... I don't really know what the limits are with that yet... I guess this is the best time as any to start learning...' With that she held her palm out in front of her again, and a tongue of fire burned into existence there. It came easier to her now than it had in the bedroom.

Elise learnt fast.

Jacob's eyes started to twinkle with excitement at the sight of the flame contained in Elise's palm. 'It doesn't hurt?'

'Not at all. It just tickles a little...' She said as she frowned at the little flame. Suddenly, it burst in her hand. A huge pyre of fire rose above the clearing and we all jumped back. Elise just wore a look of intense curiosity. Like a child that was playing with a new toy.

'Oh cool!' Jacob exclaimed. He was the only one that hadn't jumped back. Elise grinned at him, and the light from the huge bonfire in her hand reflected off her green eyes.

'Hang on a minute, let me try...' She breathed in, and then threw the fireball in her hand at a nearby bush. The bush exploded into flame, and Jacob bounced with laughter and excitement. Renesmee laughed along with him. Elise stared at the burning bush, and then looked down at her hand. She waved it once, and a gust of wind blew in the direction of the bush. It smouldered, then went out.

'You have control of the elements too? Like Benjamin?' Esme asked her, still staring hard at the blackened bush.

'Not quite. So far, I can only manipulate water, earth and air. I still can't believe Sara learnt how to create fire out of _nothing_...' Elise was still staring at her hand.

'Wow... are you sure you're not like superwoman or anything like that?' Jacob asked in all seriousness.

* * *

**Personally I Hated writting this chapter, but I guess it was necessary. Let me know what you think though. Love it or hate it.**

**XoX**


	9. Chapter 9 Diet

**Chapter 9- Diet**

Throughout Elise's entire display of strength, Jasper had not relaxed once. He was always the first member of the Cullen's to mistrust anyone. For a long time, Jasper couldn't even bring himself to feel comfortable in my presence, after being changed into an unpredictable newborn. When he saw that I was not the threat he had thought I was, he decided to try and accept the unknown a little more willingly. Seeing his tension in the clearing outside the Cullen's now, I walked up to him to see how he was coping with Elise. I could see how strained his face looked with the effort of trying not to judge.

'Hey Jazz, how are you going?' I asked him as I rested my hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly.

'I'm trying, Bella. But I just can't adjust to her presence when I can't feel it. I know she is there because I can_ see_ her, but I can't_ feel_ her.'

Alice turned her head to our conversation. 'Is it like a black hole for you too?' But Jasper shook his head.

'Not quite. It's just black. Trying to feel what she is feeling is like looking into a lake of black ink. There is absolutely nothing.'

Just then, Elise turned her head in our direction. I felt like a child that had been caught passing notes by a teacher. Of course she had heard the entire conversation. But she only smiled weakly at us, that apologetic, sad smile.

'I really am sorry I make you so uncomfortable, Jasper. I honestly have no intention of making this hard for you, or any one of your family.' She was looking down submissively. _I do not want to hurt you_.

'If it would make you feel a little more comfortable, I am willing to let down my shield.'

Jasper hesitated. He looked around at the rest of us in turn. Everyone nodded as his eyes met theirs, Edward last of all.

'So is this what you would like? Is this the only way to get you to trust me?' Elise asked the ground quietly. She looked as if dropping her shield was the last thing she ever wanted to do. It was like she was dreading it. I wondered why anyone would be so reluctant to let someone else read their mind or feel what they felt a little. I remembered what Edward had said earlier today. _I wonder what she is hiding..._

'Alright.' She sighed, her eyes still downcast. 'I will show you what I am feeling Jasper, and Edward has total right to read whatever thought I think... but I doubt that it will make you trust me any more than you already do. Actually, I will not be surprised if you ask me to leave. Before I drop my guard, I need to reinforce the fact that I have no wish to harm any of you. I have sworn to repay a debt to you, and both I and my siblings will honour it.'

Edward was completely perplexed by her reluctance. 'Elise, what is so horrible about letting us read you?'

There was no smile from Elise, just a sad swinging of her head. 'You will see...'

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and both took a step forward. Carlisle went to rest a hand on Elise's shoulder comfortingly, but she did not look up; she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

'We're ready.' Jasper and Edward said in unison, and Jasper had noticeably readied himself. Elise nodded her head ever so slightly, and she sat herself down on the grass, her legs crossed. She obviously wanted to show us that she meant us no harm whatsoever.

Elise closed her eyes, and I could see her slacken as she let go of the powerful shield she held in her head.

The effect was instantaneous.

Jasper's body, which was held so tightly before, stumbled backwards at the force of whatever emotions hit him. He looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, and the air he held in his lungs was released in a gush. His hand flew up to his throat and he gasped air in dryly, desperately.

Edward reacted in a way that I had never seen before. He also teetered back on his feet, and his eyes popped in absolute shock at what he was hearing. His hands scrunched up at both sides of his head, covering his ears like he was trying to block out the screeching of a harpy... or something much worse. I was instantly by his side, my hands around his waist, holding him up.

'Edward!?' I screamed at him, but it was like he couldn't hear anything apart from the sound Elise's mind was giving off.

Throughout the entire scene, Elise had not looked up once. Her body had hunched over forwards, and she was shivering. I couldn't understand why, did letting down her shield hurt her in some way? I looked a little harder, and I could suddenly see the reason for her shuddering. Elise was crying. Huge, heavy sobs shook her shoulders, and trails of wet tears ran down her cheeks.

As soon as the pandemonium had started, it ended. I could feel Edward's muscles relax in my arms when Elise put her shield back up, and he shuddered. He looked like he was about to collapse, and I held him tighter, running my hands though his bronze hair, whispering to him that everything was okay. Jasper had crumpled to his knees, and Alice was beside him on the ground. He took in rapid, shallow breaths, but gripped Alice's hand tightly.

'Jasper, what happened?' Alice's voice was laced with worry as she brushed some of the stray hair out of her husband's face.

'She... she needs to leave, now.' Jasper managed to say though gasps.

'But why? What did you feel?!' Alice's voice was verging on panic now.

'Thirsty.' Jasper coughed out. 'She's thirsty!'

Alice just looked confused now. 'Then we can take her hunting Jasper! It doesn't mean she has to leave!'

I tuned out of Alice and Jasper's conversation and looked into my own husband's liquid gold eyes. They were troubled, but his face seemed to hold a little more understanding then Jasper's.

'Edward?' It was barely a whisper. 'What does Jasper mean?'

He was silent for a second, his eyes unfocused, and then they sharpened, looking deep into mine. 'We need to go for a walk, Bella. Away from here. There are a couple of things you need to know. But before we go...' he broke off, taking my hand, walking up to the group surrounding Jasper.

'Jasper?' Edward said into the huddle, and he came out from the middle. He didn't look as shaken as he had before, but he was tense and alert, his eyes wide.

'You will take care of everyone here?' Edward asked him, and Jasper nodded. A whispered conversation started between them, too low for anyone to hear. It annoyed me that I couldn't know what they were saying, and so I looked to where Elise had been sitting before.

She was still hunched on the ground, alone. She was no longer crying, but her cheeks were wet with tears. Her shimmering black hair hung around her face. A look of depressed acceptance was written on her face. She sighed, and slowly stood up from the ground. I was thinking about going over to talk to her, to ask what Edward and Jasper were talking about, but I heard Edward's voice from behind me address her first.

'Elise?'

She looked up slowly in his direction, and her green eyes met his gold ones. An unspoken conversation passed between them, and finally Elise nodded.

'I will give you as much time as you need.' She said quietly. With that, she turned on her heel and ran away, into the forest surrounding the Cullen's huge house. She ran like any other vampire would, at a speed unimaginable to any human.

Her departure was so sudden I was left feeling a little lost. What had happened here? I still had no idea what Edward and Jasper had felt when Elise pulled down her shield, but whatever it was, it must not have been good. I turned to Edward now with my hands on my hips. He was staring after Elise, his eyes hard.

'Edward Cullen, I think you have some things to explain to me.' I said to his back. He turned to face me, and took my hand softly in his again.

'I know love, but let's go somewhere a little quieter. Please?'

I couldn't object to the look he gave me, and so we ran to the edge of the river that flowed through the Cullen's property, leaving everyone else behind. When we got there, he sat himself down on a large rock that jutted out over the surface of the river, and patted a space beside him, motioning for me to sit too. I plonked myself down beside him, and waited silently for him to start talking.

'Are you comfortable?' he asked, dawdling.

'Yes.' I said, beginning to get irritated with the way he was avoiding telling me what was going on. Edward ignored the tone in my voice and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but close my eyes and give in, leaning into his hard chest.

'Well I'm comfortable now.' I muttered into his shirt, and I could feel him smile. His hand absentmindedly stroked through my hair as he began to talk.

'Bella, do you know how Vampires came to live off blood?'

I had no idea at all. 'Evolution?' I shrugged.

'Maybe. To tell the truth, I don't know either. No one knows. We don't know how or why Vampires even exist. We don't have a purpose on this earth. We're just an inconvenient parasite, in a way.'

I didn't like where this conversation was heading. 'Edward, how is this relevant to what you heard in Elise's mind? And I am not a parasite, Thank you very much!' I said indignantly.

'I don't think you are either, love. Just bear with me here for a minute. I'm explaining as best I can for you.' His tone was patient.

'Okay.' I said quietly. 'Start explaining then. Not another interruption until you finish.'

'Promise?'

'Nope.'

'That's good enough for me.' Edward chuckled, and arranged himself so he was sitting behind me, his arms around my waist. I noticed three dark specks floating on the horizon, and I focused on them as Edward adjusted himself. The birds were twirling in the air above the forest, too far away for even my sharp vision to pick up. As Edward began to talk again, I followed their flight across my line of vision.

'Vampires are not really necessary in this world Bella. Our existence is irrelevant to its survival. You of all people should know that most of our kind isn't great. Evil is a fitting word for most of the Vampires that roam around the earth, excluding us and our friends. So it is only natural that Nature has created something that is intended to destroy us.'

'What do you mean?' I asked him, the meaning of what he was saying completely lost to me. 'The only threats we have come from the Werewolves and other Vampires, and you know the werewolves would never dream of hurting any of us.'

'I thought you said you weren't going to interrupt? Edward said in an amused tone. I didn't answer, wanting him to continue with his explanation.

'You are right that they pose a threat to us, but Elise is a different story.'

'I knew Elise was a threat Edward, I saw what she can do as well as you did. If she wanted to do us any harm she would have by now.' All the times Elise had promised not to hurt us ran through my mind, strengthening my resolve.

'You didn't see her mind, Bella.' He said, shaking his head. 'Just like I can never see the light you saw surrounding her, there is no way for you to understand what I heard, or what Jasper felt.'

'So _try_ and explain it to me. Please. Why was it necessary for her to leave?'

'Elise is more than a just threat to us. Everything she is; her beauty, her strength, the undeniable power she possesses, is there for one single reason.'

'Which is?' I hinted when he went quiet.

'You can't see it? You haven't picked it up yet?'

I had an idea, but images of Elise hunched on the ground, sobbing, ran through my head, contradicting what Edward was trying to get across. My silence prompted Edward to keep talking.

'Elise is the ultimate predator, Bella, _designed_ to hunt Vampires. I would not be surprised if she was created for that single purpose. She is the Supreme Being on this planet, along with her brothers and sister. She has every advantage against us.'

I was silent for a second, still watching the dark specks on the horizon duck and dive in the air. The crying girl I had seen earlier was still in my mind. Try as I may, I couldn't see her as a threat. 'Edward, she said that-'

'-That she would not hurt us, I know.' He interrupted. 'And I believe that she won't. When she dropped her shield though, it was like every fibre of her being was screaming for her to destroy us. She was _yearning_ for the kill.'

'So you're saying that Elise is like an ancient Van Helsing sort of thing?'

'Almost. She goes about killing things a little differently though.' He winced when he said this, and I wondered what else he had seen.

'Then why didn't she? Kill us, I mean. I imagine it would have been easy pickings for her.' As I said it, I realised that my words were true. If she really had wanted to destroy us, she could have done so with ease.

'She was fighting the urge to kill. There is a side of her mind that is screaming to protect us as well. A side which is inevitably stronger than the predator in her. Elise was not lying when she said no harm would come to us. The debt she has sworn to us is ingrained in her mind. It will not be broken.'

I remembered something Jasper had said that still didn't make sense. 'Why did Jasper say she was thirsty? How can she drink blood like the rest of us? Doesn't that make her a vampire too?'

Edward pulled me closer into him, and I felt a slight vibration running down his body. He couldn't be shivering, could he?

'She doesn't live off blood Bella.' He said, just a whisper.

'Then what is she thirsty for?' Edwards quiet tone made me feel a little apprehensive. For some reason, I didn't think that Elise was craving a glass of water, either.

'She thirsts for us.'

I was shocked at the impossibility of it. How could anything live off vampires?

'It's our venom that fuels her immense power. Being with eight vampires in one area was almost unbearable for her.'

'That's why you sent her away.' I realised.

'It was the right thing to do. It would not have been easy breaking this news to everyone with her still there, and she needs to hunt. She has gone for a long time without a feed. It will make being around us much easier for her.'

'How?' I asked. 'How does she do it?'

'How does she hunt?'

'Yeah...' I wasn't even sure why I wanted to know.

'I'm not too sure. You know how we were completely frozen when we first saw her in the supermarket? I think she uses this as a hunting technique. While her victim is stunned, she takes the opportunity to pounce. It's a very deadly and effective way of hunting.'

'And what becomes of her victims?' My voice was barely a whisper. Finally I was seeing the lethal predator Edward had seen in her mind. We had been completely frozen when Elise had first seen us in the supermarket not two days ago. We were like lambs to the slaughter.

'She sucks them dry, like we would our own prey.' He said.

'Can a vampire survive being drained like that?'

'Apparently not, from what I saw.'

'Oh...' Was all I could say. I was suddenly feeling much more vulnerable in my pale granite skin then I had ever felt before.

'I told her that she could come back tonight, after everyone has calmed down.'

'What do we do then?' I was no longer sure how to act around the girl who was supposedly our greatest enemy, and our only predator.

'I'm not sure Bella. I think she will want to explain everything to us when she comes back. All we can do is sit and listen.'

We sat in silence on the rock together for a long time. Edward still had his hands wrapped around my waist tightly, and his nose was buried in my hair, nuzzling the back of my neck. My eyes still followed the dancing birds in the distance, riding the unseen updrafts high above the forest.

* * *

**Ha! Massive bombshell!! If chapter 7 was bad for you then you are REALLY going to hate this one! This chapter is more than twice as long as the others, and I'm sorry about that if you're the sort of person that hates long Chapters, but it was totally unintensional, I just didn't know where to break it! So yeah, this is definitely the make or break chapter for me, I loved writing it! But I know alot of you like the whole Idea of Vampires being indestructable... that just didn't work for me. There is always a bigger fish in the ocean. PLEASE let me know what you think, wether you think its great or hate its guts, im willing to make changes! Thankyou!**

**XoX**


	10. Chapter 10 Return

**Chapter 10- **

When Edward and I finally returned to the house from our place on the river, it was twilight. The colours of the forest had blanched into different shades of grey, covered in the light of the rising moon. I breathed in deeply, and I could smell oak and pine tree sap, moss and lichen, and even some of the animals going about their business as the day ended. This brought on a dull ache in my throat, but nothing I couldn't handle; I would hunt tomorrow. Then, on the breeze, I caught a tinge of a different scent. It was the overwhelmingly sweet aroma of Elise's trail. She was out there somewhere, waiting until it was right to come out again. Or maybe she wasn't waiting, but had come across an unsuspecting nomad. The vampire would be clueless to her intensions, stunned like a deer caught in the headlights of her green eyes when she stepped in their path... I stopped myself from thinking, feeling an unfamiliar shiver run down my spine. The Cullen's were safe, I repeated to myself.

In the white and spotless house, everyone was gathered in the living room, having their own whispered conversations. Carlisle was in the corner with Jasper, Alice and Esme, the four of them deep in conversation.

'... More of them. Maybe if we could meet...'

'...You can't be serious Carlisle...'

'... Has a point, if we could...'

I was able pick up little bits of the discussion they were having, but the snippets didn't make much sense to me. I looked around the rest of the room and my eyes came to rest on Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked like she was fuming inside. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, and her back was ramrod straight. Emmett held her hands in his massive ones. He looked like he was trying to talk to her, to convince her of something. I didn't need to hear their conversation to guess what Rosalie was angry about.

Jacob was sitting on the floor, playing with Renesmee. She still had the silver wear set Esme had given her, and she and Jacob were working together to bend the forks, knives and spoons into interesting shapes. Neither of them looked too worried about the revelations of today, but of course neither of them had any need to be. Jacob was a werewolf, not a vampire, and would hold no appeal to Elise at all. Renesmee didn't have any venom running through her veins, and so she was safe as well. She saw Edward and I walk into the house now, hand in hand, and dropped the pretzel shaped spoon she was holding. She jumped up and ran over to where we were standing, her arms held open. Edward knelt down to catch her in a bear hug, and I could see his eyes close over her shoulder. Renesmee giggled, and tried to wiggle herself out of his arms. He growled playfully at her and heaved her to his chest. There was no escape from there.

Jacob followed Renesmee, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Renesmee and her father playing.

'Bella, I need to go back into La Push. The pack needs to know about Elise and what she is. I'm sure they would want to meet her when she returns as well.'

'Yeah, of course Jacob. Tell them their welcome to come here when they are ready. Just make sure they know that she means us no harm, we don't want to lose control of a situation like this, and it's already a little delicate.'

'Easily done Bells. I'll be back before it gets totally dark!' He was already moving out the door. I could see him taking off his clothes as he loped across the clearing, and then he exploded into a mass of russet brown fur in mid stride. I smiled after the massive dog as he disappeared into the forest.

Behind me, Carlisle clapped his hands together and strode into the centre of the living room.

'Okay, how are we all going?' He addressed everyone, and the little conversations stopped immediately. Rose's voice came through the silence, high pitched and angry.

'What are we doing even inviting her back?!' She snarled. 'She is our enemy! You can't honestly expect her to hold back from doing the thing that she is _made_ to do! She's probably out there now taking the life of another vampire!'

Edward cut in. 'Rosalie... listen to what you're saying.' His eyes were icy.

Everyone was quiet, looking at Rosalie. She was still silently flaming, too caught up in her anger to realise the irony of what she had said.

'We are exactly the same as Elise, Rose.' Edward said quietly. 'There are a hundred human's dying right now because of our kind. Innocent humans are being killed because it is what we are _meant_ to do. The only difference between us and Elise is that her diet is different. In fact, she is probably working for the better side, protecting the people we prey on.'

Rosalie was still while what Edward had said sunk in. Her eyes lowered to the floor, and she clasped her hands in her lap, ashamed of what she had said.

'And it is possible for Elise to resist. What does our family do every day? We resist. We find alternatives.' He circled my waist with his arms, Renesmee between us. 'Bella's existence is proof that we can resist.'

He smiled at me and rested his lips on my forehead. My eye lids fluttered closed and I savoured the feeling.

'Edward is right.' Carlisle's voice came through the fog in my head. 'Elise can hold back her instincts. She has done so for a whole day, and I know she could do it for longer if it was necessary. Does anyone else have a problem with Elise returning?'

Everyone shook their heads. Rosalie's eyes were still down, but her head swayed from side to side also, guiltily.

'It's settled then, we will invite Elise back inside when she returns, and listen to what she has to say.' Carlisle said, his tone final.

Just then, a familiar chorus of barks and howls sounded from the forest.

'I think the dogs want to meet outside.' Edward said, listening to the echo of howls through the forest. 'They don't like being inside too much, our scent makes them uncomfortable.'

With Edward and me leading the way, everyone filed outside of the house for the second time that day to meet the La Push werewolf pack. It was dark now, the moon casting an eerie light over the trees.

A line of sixteen hulking masses was emerging from the inky blackness of the forest. The biggest wolves were in the middle of the formation. The wolf in the middle, the biggest of them all, was a huge black monster. Sam Uley was the Alpha of the pack, and all of the other werewolves respected his standing. On Sam's left was Jacob, his large pink tongue lolling out the side of his muzzle in a wolfish grin. Next to Jacob was Seth, the long and lanky sandy wolf that had befriended Edward a long time ago. He was the first wolf to accept the Cullen's residence in Forks. As always, Seth's sister Leah was by his side, a slightly darker shade of blonde than her brother. Leah was the only female werewolf in the history of the Quileute tribe, and she hated that fact. She was known for her bitterness, and especially her hatred of Vampires.

At the very edge of the forest, the pack phased back into humans. In the clearing they stood before us, muscles clearly defined under their tanned skin. It was definitely an impressive sight to behold, and I felt sorry for any unwise vampire that would dare mess with the pack of cunning shape shifters. The shirtless form of Sam came forward from the line, with Jacob by his side.

'Hello Cullen's.' Sam nodded a greeting to us, and Carlisle stepped forward to meet him. Jasper and Emmet were at Carlisle's sides.

'Sam, it's been too long.' Carlisle answered just as pleasantly.

'Definitely too long. It's going to take a while to adjust to your scent again. So, Jacob has told us that we may have an ally in our plight against leeches?' Sam grinned wickedly, and Carlisle laughed.

'It seems so, my friend. Although she is quite an individual, along with her brothers and sister.'

Sam and the rest of the pack shifted uneasily at the mention of relations. It appeared that Jacob hadn't mentioned Elise's siblings to him.

'There is more than one of these... what are we dealing with again, Carlisle?'

'Someone who's kind does not have a title... yet. She isn't unlike us Vampires; just a little more deadly.'

'Then of course there is the difference in her diet...' Jasper said under his breath.

'And she is as foreign to you as she is to us?' Sam directed at Carlisle, ignoring Jasper's comment.

'Completely. In my three hundred years I haven't come across anything like her before.'

'Well, when do we get to meet this new... creature?' Sam hesitated, unsure how to title her.

'Her name is Elise, and she has been nothing but civil to us, definitely _not_ the savage you seem to imagine her as.' Edward said, his voice holding a tinge of annoyance. 'Also, I don't think that you will have to wait any longer to meet her, Elise has already joined us.'

My head snapped up to look at Edward. 'What? She's back already?' I whispered low in his ear.

'She's in the bushes to your left, out of our sensory range. She just placed the thought in my head then that she's here.' His eyebrows knitted together, unsure how he felt about having his mind manipulated like that.

'How long has she been-' Before I could finish the question I already knew the answer. It was like I had known all along that she had been waiting in the brush when the werewolf pack had arrived. They had missed her completely, her scent, everything. She had been invisible to them.

'That's interesting...'

'It's an uncanny feeling, isn't it? Having your mind meddled with like that...' Edward said, understanding the wide expression on my face.

'I'm not sure I enjoy it.' I said, pursing my lips.

'Alright,' Sam said loudly enough that Elise could here, 'you can come out now! We don't mean you any harm.'

Jacob rolled his eyes. 'She isn't an extra terrestrial Sam. You should be more worried about her harming_ us_, anyway.'

A bubbling, wind chime laugh echoed from the forest at that moment, and the entire wolf pack whirled around to face where the sound had come from.

Elise voice was still shaking from laughter as she spoke to us from the cover of the forest, still out of sight. 'Please Jacob! They're already a little highly strung about meeting me; don't make it any worse for them!'

Elise was right when she said the pack was highly strung. Sam was trying to look in every direction at once, his body rigid with tension, trying to see the source of the voice. Paul had crouched low to the ground, his teeth bared in the direction of the sound.

Slowly, from the inky darkness of the forest, Elise came forth. The loose white t-shirt she was wearing before had been replaced by an oversized black one, providing better camouflage for her in her current surroundings. I shuddered at the thought of where or who the new garment had come from. She still wore the light cotton skirt, her long, pale legs a stark contrast to the dark cloth covering her lithe structure. Her black hair was shimmering in the night, flowing softly down her shoulders and back. She strode through the undercover silently, her mesmerising green eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlight. I was reminded of black leopard, stalking through its territory with a deadly confidence.

A growl erupted from the back of Paul's throat when he saw Elise approaching, but it choked off into silence when he was hit by Elise's sparkling jade eyes. The entire pack had frozen, stunned and bewildered by her unintentional hunting capability. Her graceful appearance from the woods had sent a hush through the meadow.

Walking out from the cover of the trees, Elise gave a gentle smile in our direction. It was an unspoken thank you, for letting her return. Her eyes then shifted to the wolf pack, still bright with humour. All of them, except Jacob, were rattling their heads, getting rid of the fog that was evident behind their eyes.

'Well, I finally get to meet the Quileute werewolf's, after hearing so much about you all...' Elise said, bowing slightly in their direction, a wide smile still plastered on her face.

Sam was the first to recover from Elise's strange influence on him, and he answered first, struggling slightly with his words. 'It's... It's a pleasure to meet you too, Elise.'

There was a round of mumbled greetings from the rest of the pack, still wary of Elise's presence, measuring her up to their expectations. She smirked slightly when she noticed their measuring stares.

'Do I pass inspection?' She asked, her voice dripping with cheek. Elise was obviously enjoying herself.

'Elise?' It was Carlisle, an eyebrow raised, a hand resting under his chin.

'Sorry, Carlisle, it's easy to get carried away when meeting new people.' She was grinning again. 'Since we are all here together now, do you think it would be appropriate for conference time to begin?'

'That sounds like a very good idea. We have a lot of questions for you, Elise.' Sam said seriously.

'Yeah! Like do you have-' Seth burst out excitedly, but was interrupted when Elise held up her finger to silence him.

'Wait. Before your questions start, I was wondering if I could ask just one favour of you all. If you're uncomfortable with it, then I completely understand. After all, you have already done more than enough by welcoming me back here. It's just that this will make any questions you have easier to answer.'

I was sure none of us had any idea what this favour could be. I looked to Edward but he just shrugged.

'Whatever this favour is, we can try and accommodate for you.' Edward's expression was questioning.

'Well then... if you'll all agree to it...' She hesitated, 'I would like you all to meet my brothers and sister.'


	11. Chapter 11 Family

**Chapter 11 – Family**

'What?!' I spluttered out when Elise made her request. 'Your brothers and sisters are here? Now?!' My voice was getting a little high pitched, but I didn't care. 'I thought you said they were a long way away from here? Like maybe India, Madrid and _Africa_?'

Everyone was looking around the edges of the forest nervously, trying to spot three strangers before they got here. It was in vain, there was no sign of an intruder; any scent or sound to signal their arrival.

'They were in those places yesterday, yes. But since then they have decided to join me here. Remember I said that we can't stand being away from each other for long periods of time.' She had her arms raised in front of her, palms held up towards us in defence. 'If you don't feel comfortable meeting them then they won't come. They just want to meet you. Any promise of mine is a promise of theirs, _they will not harm you_.'

Elise's firm voice managed to cut through the edgy atmosphere in the clearing, and some of the Quileute's managed to relax.... slightly.

'How did they get here so fast? Only 24 hours has passed, there is no way you can travel across the globe in that amount of time, even with our capabilities!' Possibilities were flying through my head, but none of them fit in with the short time frame.

'There is a way, Bella; it's just that you don't know of it yet.' The corners of her mouth were turned up in a wry smile. 'But they can show you, if you let them come.'

'Can you guarantee that we are all safe while they are here?' Sam confronted Elise. 'Can you be sure that they pose no threat?'

'You do not have to worry about your pack's safety, Sam. There is blood running through your veins, you hold absolutely no appeal to us in that sense.' Sam started a little when Elise used his name. It hadn't been used once since Elise had made her appearance.

'Cullen's, you do not have to worry either. Gabriel, Elijah and Sara have already fed. Besides, you do not have an overly appealing aroma about you either, it's tolerable. I think it's your diet that edits your scent...' Her hand ran through her hair as she thought about this.

'Well, if you are sure that my pack will be safe, then I say let them come.' Sam said confidently, challenging anyone who could be listening.

Carlisle turned to look at us, a question in his face. Edward sighed dejectedly next to me, and nodded once, taking hold of my hand tightly.

'Why not? Having a couple of new faces around here wouldn't hurt.' Emmett shrugged. Rosalie was silent next to him, but nodded meekly.

'I'm with Emmett, it will be nice to meet new and... Interesting people.' Alice said, tugging at a strand of her short, dark in thought.

'I guess that's our decision then. Elise, how long will it be until they arrive?' Carlisle asked.

'Not long. A minute at most.' Elise was smiling widely at everyone's acceptance.

A minute away? That meant they couldn't be more than a mile from here, and I hadn't sensed them at all! I took a sniff of the air around me, but could smell nothing besides the stink of the werewolves, my family and Elise's sweet scent. I looked around me, but I couldn't see anything in the forest either. They couldn't have been that close by.

'Where are they?' Seth was looking around as well, trying to find any sign of someone approaching.

Elise giggled. 'Nobody ever looks up...' She said, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Glancing curiously at Elise first, I raised my chin and looked towards the night sky. I had no idea what I was expecting to see, but there was something tugging at my memory, something to do with watching the sky...

'A little more to the East, on the horizon.' Elise directed with a finger, and everybody swung their heads to where Elise was pointing.

There, in the distance, in almost the same place I had seen them before, were three tiny specks just visible in the night. They appeared to spin and swirl around the stars in the sky, a beautiful dance in the air. I couldn't help but gasp. I had thought they were birds when Edward and I were sitting by the river. All that time I had been staring at Elise's brothers and sister, without even knowing it.

'You can fly?' It was barely a whisper from Edward. He was staring it the specks in the distance in a kind of awe.

As if the sound of Edward's question was a call to them, the hypnotising dance of the specks stopped. A line was formed slowly by the three of them, and slowly, the specks turned into larger dots as they came towards us, and from the dots their shapes became visible very quickly. From the ever closing distance between us and them, my sharp vision could pick up the steady, rhythmic movements of massive wings beating against the wind. As they came closer, my ears could pick up the synchronised _thump... thump... thump_ as they pumped air through them. In less than thirty seconds, I could see each figure clearly, defined by the moonlight. A girl was flying in the lead, a river of blond hair flying out behind her in the wind. A pair of gigantic, pure white wings were spread out either side of her long frame, luminescent against the dark night. I assumed that this was Sara, Elise's sister. The two brothers were on either side of her, trailing slightly. I could see the man on the Sara's right owned a shock of blonde hair, blown off his face by the force of the night air hitting him. A pair of pristine white wings also sprouted proudly from his back, pulsing in the same rhythm as Sara's. The moon reflected of his pale body and wings, creating an aura of light, glowing around him. Even though I was still on the ground and they were far up in the sky, I could see Sara and her brother's glinting emerald eyes, wide and bright with the ecstasy of flying. I was glued to the ground all over again, frozen partly by the awe that these two creatures evoked in me, as well as the reflex action their eyes caused.

On Sara's left, the last brother was the complete opposite to the heavenly beings flying alongside him. His wings were pounding the air in a contrasting rhythm of his own, another beat to listen to in the dark night. His hair was not blonde, but the same shimmering black as Elise's, rippling in night. His wings, spanning out from his body, were a total and complete black, darker than the sky around him. I could see the two green orbs of his eyes, but they didn't hold the same joy in them as his brother and sister. They were glowing with an intense curiosity, the very same curiosity that always seemed to burn in Elise's eyes. He looked was the male counterpart to Elise, the same in almost every way.

Soon, the three winged beings were on the edge of the clearing. The beating sound ceased as they glided towards us, just skimming the tops of the trees. The three pairs of wings were stretched out elegantly, controlling their path of flight. Fifty meters away, and still a fair height from the ground, the feathery softness of black and white wings seemed to evaporate into the night. Sara and her brothers fell to the ground, their bodies still perfectly controlled in the air. They landed silently and crouched in one fluid movement, absorbing the impact of the fall. Every inch of their arrival had been carried out with an amazing grace, each movement coming naturally to them. They had obviously been flying for a very, very long time.

Standing up from their crouch, they walked over to our little gathering. Sara and her blonde brother were smiling with an earnest happiness, the emotion overflowing into their eyes. The darker brother was smiling pleasantly, but the burning curiosity was still there, unhidden in his eyes.

Elise, who had been standing in the middle of our assembly, ran to her family instantly, her eyes brimming with the happiness of reunion. She flew into Sara's arms first, knocking her back a little with her force. Sara was just a little taller than Elise, and she rested her cheek on the top of Elise's black hair.

'Hello, my sister.' Sara greeted Elise with an incredible love. The two brothers moved into the embrace, surrounding their sister. I started to fidget, feeling like I was in the way of an emotional moment. The connection between the four of them was painfully obvious.

Eventually, their tight hold on each other broke, and they moved to stand in a line, positioned in front of us. Elise stepped forward and motioned towards the three beautiful people standing before us.

'Everyone, I would like you to meet my family.' She said with a proud grin.

Sara stepped forward first, bowing her head slightly. 'Well, this is quite an interesting group you have found, Elise.' She smiled softly at us. 'My name is Seraphiel, but I would appreciate it if you called me just Sara.' She made a face at her given name. Next to me, I heard Carlisle inhale quickly, and he looked at Sara intensely, analysing her. I wondered what caused his reaction, and looked at Sara a little harder as well. Her voice rose and fell like a song, her words forming a soft harmony. She wore a simple cotton cream dress, rising just above her knees. Her legs were long and toned under the dress, holding her up elegantly. Her long blonde hair was windswept from the previous flight, but still framed her face beautifully. Her lips were a bright shade of pink, and constantly turned up in a smile.

'Your full name is Seraphiel?' Carlisle sounded intrigued.

'Yup,' her grin stretched wider across her face, spreading her arms out, presenting herself, 'the one and only.' She giggled out.

Behind her, the young man with unruly blonde hair was shaking his head at his sister, a loving smile on his face.

'This is my brother, Elijah.' Sara waved a hand in his direction, and I turned my attention to him. Elijah stepped forward as he was introduced. There was a look of boundless youth in his green eyes, and they sparkled like he had his own personal joke to laugh along with. His face was rounded, cherub like, while still maintaining the look of a 19, maybe 20 year old man. He was dressed like a hiker, a white t-shirt clung to his chest and cream khaki pants sat low on his hips. He was only a little taller than Sara, but when standing next to each other, the two of them were so alike that they could have been twins. I remembered how Elise had said that 'the title's brother and sister came easily' after they had met, even though there was no relation... at least not of the normal kind. Elijah spoke in the direction of the werewolves after allowing us a few seconds to soak him in.

'Elise told me that there were shape shifters in this little town... maybe it would be possible to learn a few things from you in the near future?' At the mention of learning, his eyes lit up with eagerness. The sound of Elijah's voice was rich, and the words flowed from his mouth, a melody to Sara's harmony.

Elise coughed delicately, her hand a fist in front of her mouth, hinting to her brother that this was not the time for learning. Elijah gave her an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders.

'I can't help what I am, sis. Sorry guys, maybe later then?' Elise shot him a disdainful glance, and Elijah just grinned back at her, digging his hands deep into his pockets like a child caught red handed.

Rolling her eyes, Elise ignored her brother. 'Don't worry about him, he'll calm down eventually.' She made her way over to her last brother and when she got to him, flung her arms around his waist. 'And this is my brother Gabriel...'

Gabriel had not said a word since his arrival. He had been standing silently with his hands clasped behind his back watching the exchange of greetings. He was wearing a black button down that was pulled over a very well defined chest and loose, dark wash jeans. His unkempt black hair fell down over his emerald eyes, which were curious as ever. He was a complete contrast to Sara and Elijah's white, almost glowing appearance. Now, with Elise's arms around his waist, I could see his face soften as he gazed down at her, a kind smile playing on his lips. His hands came out from behind his back and wrapped themselves around her, one hand stroking her hair. He was much taller than the other three, a head taller than Elijah.

'It's nice to meet all of you, Cullen's and werewolves.' His voice was low, a baritone compared to Elijah's, but still amazing to listen to. Like Elise's, it demanded your attention. Comparing the four now, Elijah, Sara, Gabriel and Elise, it was like looking at two halves of a whole. Sarah and Elijah both had happy gleams in their eyes, and wore a smile always. They were angelic in white, with thick blonde hair and beautiful innocent faces. Gabriel and Elise were a much darker half, their eyes always burning with unhidden curiousness. Black hair framed their gorgeous, pale faces, and their bodies were lean, much more feline compared to Sara and Elijah's toned ones. I realised that these four surreal creatures really were _meant_ to be together. Elise now looked complete, surrounded by her family.

* * *

**Ok OK! before you flame me... I am WELL AWARE that the more advanced this story gets, the more unbelievable it gets. I know its completely unrealistic and you thinking 'Oh what? they can FLY now? But to be honest, I dont really care. got the idea from Van helsing, and i decided to stick with it. Im having fun writing this story, and with these characters especially, no ner! Alright, now you can flame me!**


	12. Chapter 12 Heaven

**Chapter 12 – Heaven**

'Thank you for allowing us to be with our sister again.' Gabriel said in his low voice. 'You can't imagine how much in hurts us to be away from her.' The two of them were no longer hugging, but Gabriel was holding her hand tightly, still smiling down at Elise, like a big brother would smile at his sister.

'It was no problem, Gabriel.' Carlisle said, waving off his thanks. 'Elise said that you might be able to help answer some questions we have for you.'

'Ah, I see. Well I guess that is understandable. You seem to already know the important details, what else would you like to know? We will answer everything to the best of our abilities; we owe you at least that.'

So Elise wasn't lying when she said that her debt would be respected by her brothers and sisters as well.

'Carlisle, don't you think we should head inside before we start?' Edward suggested. A couple of the werewolves had relaxed after being introduced to Elise's family, and were starting to fidget, gazing longingly into the warmth of the Cullen mansion.

The white living room of the Cullen's house had never been so packed. In the centre of the room and everyone's attention, were Gabriel, Elijah, Elise and Sara. Elise was curled up in the corner of the deep leather couch, her head resting on Gabriel's lap. He absentmindedly stroked her hair while he conversed with Carlisle. Elijah and Sara were next to them, in animated discussion with Seth and Sam. Elijah had his arm draped around Sara's shoulders, and Sara was leaning comfortably in to him.

Jacob, Edward and I sat on the couch opposite them, Nessie sitting on Jacob's lap. She should have been fast asleep by this time, but all the excitement of the night had kept her wide awake. Every now and then her slender little hand would come up to rest on Jacob's cheek, and he would answer her unspoken question in a hushed, low voice. Edward and I were both listening to the different conversations going on in the room when Sam walked into the middle.

'Alright, since the introductions have been completed, I think it's time that we get a move on with the information side of things.'

'That sounds like a good idea, what would you like to know?' Elijah said eagerly. Edward was the first to speak.

'Your names... is that how your parents christened you? I mean... you do know what you're named after, yes?'

All four of them laughed, and I was completely taken aback by music that reached my ears. The sound was harmonious, like wedding bells in a chapel.

'Trust me Carlisle, we are well aware of what our names imply.' Sara laughed. 'But yes, it's how our parent's named us. We've all wondered what came over them to call us the way they did... too much of a coincidence for it not to be fate.'

'Hang on, what? Did I miss something?' Jacob looked a little lost. 'What's with your names?'

Edward ran a hand through thick his bronze hair and sighed, shaking his head at Jacob. 'You really are simple, aren't you dog?'

I nudged Edward in the side, getting a 'hey!' in return.

'Be nice, the Quileute's aren't catholic, they mightn't know what the names mean.' I frowned. 'Even I don't know exactly what they mean.'

A giggle escaped Sara's lips. 'Jacob, we'd be happy to explain to you, as long as you promise not to actually _believe_ it.' Jacob nodded eagerly, and Sara sighed and began.

'Carlisle should know a fact or two about what I'm about to say as well, since he was born in a truly... zealous era. According to Catholicism, I share my name with an Arch Angel on the seventh level of heaven. Seraphiel was supposed to be the angel of music, and the teacher of heavenly songs.' She explained in a jokingly majestic tone.

'An _angel_? Your telling me your an angel?' Jacob's eyes were wide.

'Didn't she tell you not to believe what she said?' Edwards tone was exasperated.

'Oh... right. But still, don't you reckon it's a little bit of a coincidence that you're named after an angel, and you can fly? You know, with the fluffy white wings and all?' His arms were outstretched, flapping up and down.

Elise cleared her throat. 'We don't all have fluffy white wings. And we aren't all named after an angel... In fact I'm the _only_ one that's not named after an angel.' She pointed out.

'You're the only one? Why?' Jacob asked.

Elise shrugged. 'I have no idea, it's just how my parents named me. I looked it up a while ago. Apparently it means 'consecrated by god.'

'And that means...' Jacob looked clueless. I had to stifle my laugh. Sometimes he really was a little simple.

'Consecrated is really just a pretty way of saying 'commissioned' by god.' Elise explained patiently.

'So... he ordered you to be built?' Jacob caught on slowly.

'Well... that's the only conclusion the rest of us can come up with.' Elise's smile was wide.

'So... God may have actually had a hand in your creation... or birth?' Sam asked, his voice incredulous.

Elijah stepped in. 'We don't know for sure, there is no way to test a theory like that. But there really is no other explanation. There is no way that someone's DNA, which is supposed to be normal, can be altered so extremely. We were born to humans, all four of us, yet we are not human. If not God, then some higher force must have had a hand in our creation.'

My mind was reeling. Could I really be in the presence of angles? I looked at their beautiful faces and the structure of their bodies. There was always a chance. I remembered the light that emanated from Elise's body when she came into my shield and their massive wings as they floated through the night sky. I couldn't deny that they were certainly powerful beings, but angels? Elijah and Sara, with their blonde hair and cheerful faces could definitely pass, but Gabriel and Elise? They were too dark, with their black hair and burning eyes. Their bodies were too feline, too much like predators to be angels. Sara's chiming voice cut through my thoughts.

'Elijah is named after the Angle of Innocence.' She said smiling. Elijah's mouth turned into a full smile, his eyes glinting, and I could see that the title fit him perfectly. On my lap, Renesmee started to giggle and clap, then held both her arms up, motioning for Elijah to take her. He smiled kindly at her and then looked up at me.

'May I?' He asked quietly. I hesitated for a second. His eyes seemed earnest, and I felt like I could trust him. Renesmee's bubbling giggle was still coming from my lap, showing that she had no fear of him either. I nodded. Elijah beamed and stood up from the couch, slowly took Renesmee out of my arms and held her to his chest. Edward was tense by my side, so I took his hand and held it in my lap. He relaxed noticeably and gave me a weak, crooked smile.

Sara was smiling at her brother and Renesmee. 'He forgot to mention that he is the guardian of children's souls, too. Sometimes he just acts like one though...'

Looking at Elijah with my child now, I could see that this was something he and the angel shared.

'And what of you, Gabriel?' It was Sam who had spoken. 'What does your name signify?'

Gabriel looked up and met Sam's gaze with a cool casualness. He didn't stop stroking Elise's hair as he spoke in his rich, deep voice.

'The angel called Gabriel was known as the hand of God. He supposedly carried the strength of heaven with him.'

'Gabriel...' Carlisle's voice was quiet and full of wonder as he looked at the tall, dark man. 'The Angel of Death...'

A low hiss came from Jasper, and his eyes went icy. Gabriel didn't seem to notice. He didn't even acknowledge Jasper's reaction. Elise spoke for him.

'Gabriel is _not _the Angel of Death, and he is certainly not the grim reaper.' She gave a hard look to some of the wolves. 'He is exactly the same as me.'

'I cannot control death, that's a ridiculous notion. It is a natural process of humans. None of us would ever dream of touching a human...' Gabriel closed his eyes when he spoke the last sentence, and I was sure I could see a miniscule shudder roll down his shoulders. Was he horrified at the notion of harming a human? Or... was he afraid?

'Ok, so that settles the name question then.' Jacob said, satisfied that Gabriel was not a threat. 'What next, guys?'

Emmett put a hand up, like a school boy waiting for his turn to speak. Sara laughed and pointed at him. 'Yes, Emmett?'

'So...' He hesitated 'Venom, hey? How does that work?' Was all he asked.

'Ah... Well that was going to come up eventually.' Sara sighed. 'We feed almost exactly the same as you do. We hunt our prey, and then drink from them. We can stun them for a small amount of time, giving us a huge advantage. We are also built to compete against any vampire talents that we come across.'

'Well that much is obvious, but how do you get to it? I mean, our skin is kind of... tough.' Emmet said.

'There is venom running through your veins, just like a human's blood. We have certain... adaptations to get passed your skin and into those arteries.' Elise said.

'Like what? Extra sharp teeth?' Alice joked, but I considered that it was probably very likely.

'Not quite... our teeth a specially designed.' Elise said, and with that she opened her mouth. Sara did the same thing, opening her mouth wide. At first, all I could see was the light pink of their tongues and two rows of perfect, pearly white teeth. Indeed they looked incredibly sharp, and I was sure that they could probably chomp down a concrete pillar with them if they had wanted to. But slowly, so slowly that I almost didn't notice, the teeth started shifting. The top row spaced out more, the teeth on the sides moving further back into the mouth, making space for the incisors, which were growing. I felt Edward's had squeeze mine, and I gripped his hand back tightly. Their teeth kept growing down, elongating in shape, and sharpening down to a severe point at the end. After a full ten seconds, the shifting stopped, and the incisors had reached a full inch in length. Everyone in the room was silent, speechless. Edward had stopped breathing, and even some of the werewolves were holding their breath. They had _fangs_, and they looked deadly.

'Not all vampire tales are false.' Gabriel explained. 'In fact, many mythological tales and legends are based on fact, however exaggerated. The children of the moon, or werewolves, are true for example. They aren't just a tale. The idea of fangs was not just made up by an author a long time ago. Our existence is written all over the pages of history, you just had to know what to look for.' As Gabriel spoke, Elise and Sara closed their mouths, their fangs reducing in size quickly, returning to normal.

'So... what had been recorded about you? And where?' Alice's voice was shaky.

'We make appearances every now and then in fiction.' Elijah said, smiling cheekily. 'And also non – fiction.'

'I lived in a castle for a time, around three hundred years or so. I think it was around the early sixteenth century...' Gabriel was smirking. 'The castle was located near a small town, on the fringes of Transylvania.'

'Transylvania?' Carlisle sounded stunned. 'Early sixteenth century... you're Bram Stoker's Dracula?!'

'Well, I'm not the Dracula that most people seem to imagine when they hear that story. Obviously I didn't kill those people. There was a bit of a vampire plague in that town at the time, and those vampires were responsible for all the killings. I moved there to help with the problem, but naturally the humans blamed me instead, since I was there after every killing. Eventually time changed this history into a story, like a lot of other things.'

Most of the wolves were staring at Gabriel with their jaws hanging open. Jasper had a look of incredulity on his face, and Alice just looked stunned by his side. Gabriel chuckled when he saw all our faces. I could feel that my mouth was open too, and I slammed it shut when I realised. I was sitting in the same room as _Dracula_?

'Please, don't look at me like that. Elijah has had worse tales written about him. In fact, I think he has the worst of us all. Why don't you tell them your conspiracy, brother?' Gabriel was smirking at him. Elijah glared daggers at his brother before dropping his eyes guiltily to the floor.

'I... I make an appearance in the bible...' He mumbled into Renesmee's hair.

'The bible?!' Edward spluttered out. 'You're in the holy bible?!'

Elijah nodded sadly. 'I was hunting an Incubus, one of those sexually driven vampires... I managed to catch up to him, but by the time I had he was already in bed with a human woman. He caught my scent, realised that I was after him and bolted out the door. I could already smell that the woman was pregnant with the vampire's child, but then her husband came home by some cruel coincidence. He saw her in bed and accused her of adultery, but I knew that she had no hope of resisting the vampires will. I decided to intervene and tell the husband that she wasn't cheating, and that his wife was going to have a very special baby. Then I left to trace the incubus again...' he trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

'Oh yeah, he forgot to tell you that the woman's name was Mary. Her husband was named Joseph.' Sara was grinning her head off at her brother, and Elijah buried his face in Renesmee's curls, groaning.

'I can't believe this... you were _that_ angel?' Edward's hand was holding mine in a death grip. If I were still human he would have broken it in several places by now, but I wasn't thinking about Elijah's appearance in the holy bible. Something else had stood out in the story, more important than the other details.

'If what you said is true... doesn't that make the child a hybrid?' I asked slowly.

Elijah lifted his head from Renesmee's and nodded. 'Jesus was half vampire, half human. His beauty was what made people follow him, listen to him and love him. He was also a bit of an alchemist, hence the water to wine story.'

Edward was silent. Carlisle had his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. I felt sorry for both of them. They had grown up in hugely religious eras, Carlisle especially. His father had been a devout catholic, and he had been raised to worship God's son like him. Now he had discovered that Jesus was not a deity, but a vampire hybrid. I was amazed that people had come to love and worship something that was in fact their worst enemy.

'Please, don't believe that this man was a bad person. He was forever guilty about killing his mother during birth, and he spread the word of humility and love throughout the land. He was really the good person, and he only ever fed from evil people.' ELijah's voice was soft, consoling.

'It does explain how he rose from the dead and everything...' Alice was rubbing her chin in thought. 'Is he still alive today?'

Elijah shrugged. 'If he is, I lost track of him a long time ago. People these days are not as easy to manipulate as they were back in his time. The impact he had on humans so long ago still exsists today, and he has no need to come out from where he is living.'

'This is so cool... it's like the "This is Your Life" for history. I can't believe the big man could still be alive!' Seth exclaimed. I could hear his heart beating erratically with excitement. Trust Seth to always look on the bright side of things. 'Is there any other massive conspiracy's that you guys can tell us?' His eyes were hopeful.

'Well...' Sara thought. 'I was the sorceress that Jason and his Argonauts sailed into. Mind you, I did _not _turn them all into pigs.' She snorted. 'But I did make them pay for their lucrative thoughts...'

* * *

**Loved writing this chapter! Loved it! Ok, now I am looking for a beta to help proof read this story. I would like someone who is good with grammer, and does have idea's to help me along with the story. BUT I dont like people changing the story too much, unless I condone the change. If you are interested, please leave me a comment saying what you would like to do, and any ideas you have. Hey, even ideas from people who aren't Beta's can leave ideas of where you want the story to go! Because im half way through the next chapter and im so stuck for idea's... writing block's a bitch. I know where it's inevitibly going to end up, but how to get there... hmmm =] Comments PLEASE! any idea will be listened too!**

**XoX**


End file.
